Por amor a la música
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: La Academia de Música más famosa de Japón recibirá a un talentoso pianista de 14 años. A los chicos de ahí no parece caerles nada bien, a excepción de uno. Nada ni nadie presagiarían la amistad y el probable romance que ambos esconden. ¡Entren y lean!
1. El gran pianista

**Domo mina-san!**

**Bien, aquí va mi... tercer fanfic :3 Que feliz estoy ^^ Y... ¡sorpresa para aquellas que gusten del yaoi! Este fanfic va dedicado a cada una de ustedes ^^**

**Es mi primer fic yaoi, y espero que les guste. Esto no quita que haya Hetero en la termporada ^^ Tengo ya las parejas prometidas, pero de todas formas, este fic contendrá:**

**KirinoxShindou**

**MinamisawaxKurama**

**TsurugixTenma**

**HayamixHamano**

**HirotoxMidorikawa **

**Aclaro es un fic de Inazuma Eleven Go!, pero aparecerán personajes adultos, como Fubuki, Kazemaru, Goenji... Y OC de "Las alas del ángel Inazuma", como Mio, Luna, Cherryl, que le pertenece a mi queridísima amiga Cherryl-chan ^ w ^ **

**Bien. Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia... en reviews, por favor ^^ Y sin más que decir, espero que lo difsruten ^^**

Inazuma Eleven GO! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p><em>Introoducción...<em>

_Eran vacaciones, y por tanto, la academia de música abriría._

_La Academia Raimon, famosa por sus talentosos jóvenes músicos, que deslumbraban con su capacidad. Generalmente de allí salían aquellos que alcanzaban el éxito musical. No eran muchos los que lograban entrar ahí. Cada año llegaban dos, o quizás tres alumnos en toda la Academia._

_Pero con el tiempo y el pasar de los años, nadie entró nunca más, por diez largos años._

_La Academia era bastante exigente._

_Para empezar, para el postulado de los alumnos se requería que fuesen chicos aplicados en sus estudios, lo cual significaba que debían tener un 90% de aprobación en sus calificaciones._

_En segundo lugar, no se admitía a la gente que no perteneciera a la ciudad._

_En tercer lugar, los alumnos debían postular. De todos aquellos alumnos que postulaban, en pocas palabras, miles y miles de estudiantes, solo quedaban 20 jóvenes. Luego de esto, los 20 jóvenes debían mostrar su destreza musical a los directivos de la Academia. Después de todo esto, un máximo de tres alumnos eran elegidos para entrar a la academia._

_En conclusión, ser admitido era algo casi imposible._

_A excepción de un joven muchacho._

_Los directivos de la Academia ya habían escogido a dos muchachos, con maravilloso talento. Un pianista de gran estatus económico, junto con un violinista que venía de un orfanato llamado Sun Garden._

_Y entonces, por primera vez en diez largos años, aquellos alumnos que desde pequeños asistían a la Academia, se sorprendieron._

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: El gran pianista da su aparición.<p>

Miles de alumnos se hallaban en la Academia, cada uno de ellos reunidos en un gran salón con un escenario al frente, donde generalmente se presentaban algunos alumnos en ocasiones especiales.

Un chico de pelo rosa amarrado en dos coletas miró el escenario con detalle. En él había un piano de cola negro. Puso una mueca de confusión. Eran pocos los que tocaban piano allí.

¿A caso llegaría alguien nuevo…? No. Era casi imposible. ¿Cuántas personas habían entrado en el último tiempo? ¡Nadie! Ni si quiera había entrado una chica tan talentosa como Akane, una antigua amiga suya, que tocaba la flauta traversa como una verdadera diosa del instrumento. Si ella no había entrado, entonces nadie lo haría. Estaba claro.

Alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo alejó de sus profundos pensamientos. Se volteó y al ver de quien se trataba, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Minamisawa!- exclamó el chico.

Minamisawa era más alto que él, tenía el pelo morado cortado de tal forma que un flequillo tapaba algo de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran marrones, y su piel blanca. Vestía con el uniforme blanco de la Academia y en su brazo portaba el estuche de su querido instrumento: su flauta traversa.

-Cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte nuevamente.- dijo el de ojos marrones. Kirino asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió el de pelo rosa. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las tantas sillas que había en el enorme salón. Luego, fijaron su vista en el piano de cola.

-¿Habrá alguna presentación?- preguntó Minamisawa.

-No lo sé.- negó con la cabeza Kirino.- Pero si es que llegara a ser así… no me imagino de quién podría ser. Casi nadie toca el piano aquí.

-Tres personas, de hecho.- dijo Minamisawa.- Y una de ellas no asistió este verano.

-Lo que significa…- dijo Kirino. Minamisawa asintió con la cabeza.

-Habrá alumnado nuevo este año.- dijo el de ojos marrones.- Espero que sea alguna chica, estamos rodeados de hombres.

-Minamisawa…- dijo Kirino con una gota resbalándole de la cabeza.

El director de la Academia caminó por el escenario hasta llegar al micrófono. En ese lapso, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio.

El director era un hombre bastante extraño. Desde que él había llegado, hace diez años, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Primeramente, no había dejado entrar más alumnos. En segundo lugar, pocas veces se le veía en la Academia. Y en tercero, se encargaba de desaparecer a todo aquel que fuese innecesario en la Academia. Su nombre era Ishido Shuji.

El misterioso hombre esperó a que todos callaran para poder hablar.

-Es muy grato para mí informarles de los cambios que tendremos este año respecto a las reglas del establecimiento.- el hombre miró fijamente a su alumnado.- Primero, quiero informales que este año todos estarán en constantes evaluaciones, que decidirán, según su rendimiento, si merecen estar en la Academia, o hay personas mejores que ustedes que merecen su lugar.

Ok, eso había sonado bastante cruel para algunos, pensó Ranmaru.

-En segundo lugar, una advertencia para aquellos que mantengan relaciones amorosas entre ellos.- Minamisawa suspiró, recordando a su novio Kurama.- Si son sorprendidos realizando cualquier acto que pueda ser mal visto, o incluso si hay una ligera sospecha de ellos, su matrícula será cancelada.

Ranmaru suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué tenían que ver las relaciones amorosas de los alumnos con la música? ¡NADA! Pero, de todas formas, y por suerte, eso no lo involucraba a él.

-En tercer lugar, este año se hará una presentación de fin de año. Quiero que todos lo tengan bien presente, porque solo se seleccionarán 10 personas de la Academia. Esto consta de un viaje a Inglaterra. La presentación será en el palacio de la Reina, y no quisiera que dejáramos en vergüenza la escuela, por lo que yo decidiré quienes irán.- el director esbozó una sonrisa.- Bien, eso es todo. Sin nada más que decir, quisiera que les dieran la bienvenida a nuestros alumnos nuevos.

Un hombre se acercó a él, susurrándole algo. Ishido Shuji asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, lamentablemente… uno de los alumnos no pudo asistir, por lo que espero que a quien sí pudo asistir hoy lo reciban tal y como lo merece.- miró hacia detrás del escenario.

Un joven de catorce años se dejó ver. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso color carmesí, mientras que su pelo era de un color castaño grisáceo, y estaba cortado en una melena algo ondulada. De buena apariencia y modales, al parecer. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acercó al piano de cola. Se notaba nervioso.

Ishido lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, como dándole una señal de que podía empezar con lo que quizás sería un espectáculo. De otra forma, no estaría tocando el primer día sobre el escenario de la Academia.

El chico suspiró, relajándose y entonces miró el piano. Posó los dedos sobre sus teclas y empezó a tocar una melodía.

Al principio parecía tan simple, e incluso tan ridícula que a algunos les pareció dar gracia, hasta que la melodía poco a poco tomó forma, y sorprendió a toda la Academia. El chico tocaba con tal tranquilidad el piano, con tanta facilidad como quien tomaba un vaso de agua. Inspiraba confianza, con sus ojos cerrados y tocando sin cesar la bella melodía. Parecía tan sumergido en su propio mundo, que ni una sola mosca voló durante su tocata.

Algo tan simple, y él lo hacía parecer algo verdaderamente hermoso.

Los dedos del muchacho se detuvieron, y tras unos segundos de silencio, toda la Academia se inundó en aplausos.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, y tras un rato, se fueron a sus salones, a excepción de un grupo de chicos, los cuales Kirino y Minamisawa reconocían a la perfección.

-Vaya, vaya…. Miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos.- dijo el cabecilla de la pandilla. Shindou miró al grupo con desconfianza.- Un pianista…

Shindou se echó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Un asustadizo pianista.- dijo el chico tras sujetar al de ojos carmesí por el brazo.- Vamos, no me tengas miedo.

-Hay que darle la bienvenida como se merece, después de todo.- dijo el otro con malicia.

-¡Déjale!- exclamó Kirino mientras subía al escenario junto a Minamisawa.

-¿Por qué debería?- preguntó el chico tras acercarlo más a él.

-Que patético, siempre intentas molestar a la gente que es mejor que tú, porque les tienes envidia.- reclamó Kirino. Los otros dos chicos miraron a Kirino enfadados, al igual que el líder del grupo, quien empujó al chico nuevo contra el suelo, haciéndolo caer violentamente.

-¿Qué dijiste, colitas rosa?- preguntó el chico riéndose a carcajadas de Kirino. El de pelo rosa se molestó, pero aún más Minamisawa, quien liberó un solo puñetazo en contra del cabecilla.

Los tres se asustaron, y evidentemente corrieron fuera del salón. Habían desaparecido.

-Gracias, Minamisawa.- agradeció Kirino.

-No hay de qué.- sonrió el de ojos marrones.

Ambos miraron al chico nuevo, que recogía en silencio las partituras que había usado recientemente y las guardaba en su bolso. Kirino se acercó a una hoja de papel botada en el piso y la recogió, para luego extendérsela.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron al fin.

-Toma.- dijo Kirino sonriendo. Él asintió con la cabeza y guardó la partitura.

-Gracias.- agradeció el talentoso pianista poniéndose de pie. Los tres quedaron frente a frente.

-Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, y él es Minamisawa Atsushi.- los presentó Ranmaru. El chico nuevo extendió una mano.

-Shindou Takuto. Un gusto conocerlos.- respondió el chico educadamente. Kirino correspondió el saludo.

-Así que eres nuevo por aquí.- dijo Minamisawa. Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

-S-Sí…- contestó.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras.- aseguró Kirino.

"Eso espero…" pensó Takuto tras acompañar a ambos chicos salir del gran salón.

* * *

><p>Los tres llegaron a su salón correspondiente. Para su suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado.<p>

En el salón todos se estaban lanzando cosas, los cuadernos, bolsos, las tizas del pizarrón…

¡Era un completo desastre!, pensó Takuto.

Kirino y Minamisawa pasaron con mucha seguridad, sin embargo Shindou pasó algo indeciso.

-Tranquilo…- dijo Kirino para alentarlo.

-¡Minamisawa!- exclamó un chico moreno y de pelo celeste. Minamisawa sonrió levemente.

-Aquí no… ya sabes. Si tenemos "conductas extrañas" la gente sospecharía.- dijo Minamisawa en tono de burla. Kurama rió.

Shindou miraba el ambiente entre asustado y arrepentido. Kirino se había percatado de ello. El de pelo rosa le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kirino.- Te ves como si hubieses entrado a una verdadera jaula de leones.

-Y es lo que parece…- susurró el chico.

-Nah, el ambiente es así todo el tiempo. Solo que el director aún no se ha dado cuenta.- rió Ranmaru. A Shindou le resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

Entonces, el profesor que tomaría su curso entró por la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio y tomaron asiento. Era una mujer de cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, con ojos grises. Aparentaba unos 24 o 25.

-Bien, muchachos.- dijo la mujer.- Mi nombre es Mio Suzuki, y seré la encargada de enseñarles todo acerca de la música. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Este año estará lleno de arduo esfuerza y trabajo.

Los chicos del salón parecían felices.

-Bien.- dijo la maestra.- Empecemos con algo simple.- miró al curso, en total eran entre unos quince y veinte alumnos.- ¿Hay algún violinista?

Las miradas se fijaron en Kirino, una chica llamada Midori y un chico más.

-Las miradas delatan.- los chicos rieron ante el comentario de la profesora.- Sin temor muchachos. Estamos en una escuela de música, no soy terrorista ni nada por el estilo.

Los tres sonrieron y se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse al frente del salón, cada uno con su violín.

-Muy bien, chicos. Dígame ahora, ¿les gusta la música?- preguntó Mio. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. La mujer les indicó el violín sonriente.- Entonces, muéstrenme que saben hacer.

-Sí.- los tres se juntaron en un grupo. Finalmente se acomodaron y a la cuenta de tres empezaron a tocar invierno, parte de las cuatro estaciones, escrito por Vivaldi.

Mio sonreía asombrada. Una vez que terminaron, la profesora aplaudió.

-Increíble.- dijo Mio.

Así siguió continuamente con cada uno de los alumnos. Pasaron una hora hablando acerca de aquellos instrumentos que tocaban, hasta que la profesora preguntó:

-¿Y algún pianista?

Las miradas se posaron en Shindou, quien nervioso sintió como se hundía en el asiento cada vez más.

-Creo que es obvio.- dijo Minamisawa. El curso rió. Mio fijó la mirada en Shindou.

-¿Tú tocas el piano?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo. Shindou tragó saliva, estaba nervioso. Asintió con la cabeza.- Bien. ¡Sin temor, demuéstrame lo que sabes!

Shindou la miró fijamente, hasta que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el piano que se hallaba en el salón. Se encontraba realmente nervioso, y Mio lo sabía. La mujer se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho.

-Relájate.- dijo la mujer.- Respira profundo- Shindou atendió a la orden- y ahora bótalo- Shindou lo hizo.- ¿Mejor ahora?

Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

Y tras respirar nuevamente, los deleitó a todos nuevamente con su tocata en piano.

Kirino se fijó en la paciencia del castaño para tocar. Su delicadeza al tocar cada tecla y la seguridad que el instrumento le entregaba era impresionante.

"Quizás el toque el piano porque… le inspira seguridad, y confianza" pensó el de pelo rosa. "Bueno, sea por lo que sea… no quita que sea un fabuloso pianista" terminó esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El curso parecía bastante asombrado ante la habilidad de Shindou.

El castaño pareció terminar la melodía, y de un momento a otro abrir los ojos. Todos aplaudieron maravillados, y la profesora sonrió feliz.

-Ha sido increíble…- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Justo lo que buscaba, Takuto Shindou.

-Gracias, maestra.- dijo el chico sonriendo y volviendo a su lugar. La profesora vio a cada uno de los alumnos y luego sonrió.

-Bien, ya sé cuál será su primer trabajo.- dijo la maestra. Todos miraron con curiosidad.- Será un trabajo en parejas. Les daré una semana para que preparen o compongan alguna canción.

Kirino observó como todos murmuraban y miraban a Shindou riendo, con malicia. Algo malo tramaban, de eso el de ojos turquesa estaba seguro. Miro como Shindou bajaba la mirada, quizás triste.

-¿Qué dices, Shindou?- preguntó Kirino sonriéndole al castaño.- ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos el trabajo juntos?

Takuto lo miró sorprendido, sin creérselo.

-¿Es… en serio?- preguntó el pianista. Ranmaru frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí, tonto. De lo contrario lo habría hecho con otra persona, y no te lo habría preguntado, ¿no crees?- preguntó el de pelo rosa. Shindou lo miró y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, me encantaría.- sonrió el chico.

-Bien, espero que hagan un maravilloso trabajo juntos.- sonrió la maestra, que aparentemente, había escuchado todo.

-Sí.- respondieron ambos.

-Por cierto, maestra- interrumpió Minamisawa haciendo que sus compañeros guardaran silencio.- ¿Usted toca algún instrumento?

-¿Y-Yo?- preguntó la mujer avergonzada.- -Esto… El piano.

-Dudo mucho que toque mejor que Shindou.- desafió Minamisawa. Mio rió ante el intento de enfadarla, que había hecho el de pelo morado.

-Yo también lo dudo, después de todo, Minamisawa-kun, el alumno siempre termina siendo mejor que el maestro.- sonrió la mujer y le guiñó un ojo a Shindou.

-¿Y por qué no nos muestra una canción?- insistió. Mio suspiró resignada y se sentó en el piano, empezando a tocar una melodía que todos reconocían a la perfección.

No pasó mucho antes de que la mujer terminara de tocar.

-Para Elisa, de Beethoven.- comentó Takuto sonriendo. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Me imaginaba que la reconocerías, o incluso… la sabrías tocar.- dijo la mujer. Shindou bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-B-Bueno… es una de las tantas canciones que nunca he podido tocar.- confesó el castaño. Mio sonrió.

-Algún día te la enseñaré.- sonrió.- No es fácil, requiere práctica.

-Sí.- contestó el chico.

Minamisawa y Kirino rieron.

-Algo me dice que la maestra y Shindou se llevarán muy bien.- susurró Minamisawa.

-Ya lo creo…- le contestó Ranmaru.

El timbre del receso sonó. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y si dirigieron a la cafetería.

Kirino y Shindou salieron del salón en compañía de Minamisawa.

-¡Kirino-sempai!- exclamó un chico de cabello café claro, acompañado de otro bajito y de banda celeste en la cabeza. El chico, que venía corriendo a toda velocidad, tropezó y cayó sobre otro muchacho.- ¡A-Ah!

-¡Tenma!- exclamó Kirino.

-Pero mira lo apresurado que eres.- regañó Minamisawa.- Deberías venir con más cuidado.

-Matsukaze…- gruñó el chico debajo de él. Tenma se levantó de un salto.

-¡P-Perdón, Tsurugi!- exclamó el chico sonriendo nerviosamente. Tsurugi chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino.

Shindou miraba confundido a todas aquellas personas nuevas. Eran demasiados nombres en tan sólo dos minutos.

-¿Uh? ¡Shinsuke!- exclamó Tenma indicando con el dedo índice a Takuto.- ¡ÉL ES EL PIANISTA QUE TOCO ESTA MAÑANA!

-¡WAAAA!

-¡INCREÍBLE!

Ambos se acercaban rápidamente a Shindou, quien dio un grito ahogado al ver que ambos se le abalanzaban encima.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kirino tomándolo de un brazo y empujándolo hacia él, y por consecuencia dejando caer a Tenma y Shinsuke en el suelo otra vez.

-Ay, ay…- se quejaron ambos.

-¡Deberían tener más cuidado!- exclamó Kirino molesto. Luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Shindou. Sonrojado, lo apartó un poco.- Y-Yo… discúlpame.

-N-No, no te preocupes.- dijo el pianista tras aclarar su garganta avergonzado.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Kirino-sempai! ¿Él está en su clase?- preguntó Tenma asombrado. El de pelo rosa asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.- dijo Kirino.- Él…

-Mi nombre es Takuto Shindou.- se presentó el pianista, antes de que Ranmaru pudiese hacerlo.

"Bueno, al menos tiene más confianza en sí mismo" pensó Kirino.

-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma, y él el Nishizono Shinsuke.- los presentó Tenma.- ¡Un placer conocerlo, Shindou-sempai!

-El placer es mío.- respondió Shindou.

-¡Minamisawa!- exclamó Kurama acercándose al de pelo morado algo sonrojado.- N-No hemos podido hablar nada.

-Es cierto…- dijo Minamisawa. Luego, vio a los chicos.- Lo lamento, debo atender un asunto muy importante.

Kirino lo miró, sabiendo a qué se refería. Se acercó al oído de su compañero.

-Hagan lo que hagan, sean discretos. Las cosas aquí se han vuelto más estrictas, y no quisiera que los expulsaran.- le susurró Kirino. Minamisawa sonrió.

-Todo estará bien.- dijo el de pelo morado guiñándole un ojo al de pelo rosa.- Bien, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Kirino. Luego se volteó, observando como Tenma y Shinsuke bombardeaban a Shindou de preguntas.

-¿De dónde viene?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿Cómo lo aceptaron en la academia?

-¿Desde cuándo toca el piano, sempai?

-A-Ah… Este…- Shindou se hallaba claramente nervioso, y Kirino tuvo que intervenir. El de ojos turquesa posó una mano en el hombro de Shindou y la otra en el hombro de Tenma.

-Dios, dejen de hacerle tantas preguntas.- dijo el chico algo molesto. Shindou le agradeció con la mirada.- Es un chico nuevo, no un fenómeno de circo. Ahora, que el ambiente está más calmado… ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron con el mismo ánimo de siempre ambos chicos de primer año. Ambos se fueron más adelante, y Kirino junto a Shindou se fueron más atrás.

Una vez que entraron a la cafetería, todas las miradas se fijaron en Shindou. Luego de unos segundos, todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Miren… ahí está.

-Que creído…

-Se cree que es el mejor de todos solo por tocar el piano…

-De seguro es adinerado, y le han comprado la entrada en la Academia…

Miles de cosas llegaron a los oídos de Shindou, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más nervioso y presionado. Kirino le sonrió.

-Tranquilo… No pasará nada, te lo prometo.- dijo el de pelo rosa tras sentarse en una mesa con él.

A lo lejos, un joven mayor que ambos los saludó. Kirino sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Sangoku-sempai!- exclamó el de ojos turquesa. El chico mayor se acercó a la mesa de ambos.

-Veo que has venido este año, Kirino.- sonrió Sangoku. Kirino asintió con la cabeza.- Y al parecer, estás "muy bien" acompañado.- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras entre comillas, provocado un leve sonrojo en ambos.

-¡Sangoku-san!- exclamó Ranmaru avergonzado.

-Está bien, lo siento.- se disculpó.- Así que tú eres el pianista.- comentó mirando a Shindou, que solo asintió con la cabeza.- Me alegra conocerte. Sin duda, tienes mucho talento.

Unos chicos pasaron por al lado de Shindou, empujándolo un poco. El castaño hizo caso omiso. Kirino les lanzó una mirada desafiante, a lo cual el trío se largó de inmediato.

-No les hagas caso.- dijo Sangoku.- Hay algunos envidiosos que no saben apreciar lo bueno, ni admitir cuando alguien es mejor que ellos.

Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Sangoku-san.- dijo Shindou. Sangoku sonrió.

-Espero que podamos ser grandes amigos.- le comentó el joven. Shindou asintió con la cabeza y Kirino sonrió.

De pronto, el chico de pelo rosa recibió un mensaje en su celular. Lo sacó y leyó el contenido de este.

_Hermano, has olvidado las llaves de la casa, y hoy trabajo hasta tarde. Por lo que… tendrás que venir a hacerme compañía en el trabajo._

_Hinata._

Kirino revisó sus bolsillos y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó el de pelo rosa molesto. Sangoku rió.

-Déjame adivinar. Olvidaste las llaves.- dijo Sangoku. Ranmaru asintió molesto.

-Ahora tendré que ir a la compañía de mi hermana.- dijo el chico suspirando cansado.- ¡Que pesadilla!

-Si quieres… puedes quedarte en mi casa.- dijo Shindou mirándolo. Sangoku y Ranmaru quedaron en silencio, asombrados.- ¡D-Digo! ¡Solo si quieres, no lo tomes a mal…! Yo…

-S-Shindou, yo… no sé…- dijo Kirino.- ¿Podrás?

-No habrá ni el más ligero problema.- asintió con la cabeza el pianista.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Shindou.- agradeció Kirino sonriendo.- El trabajo de mi hermana… es horrible. De solo pensarlo, me pone los pelos de punta.

La campana de fin del receso sonó, y los tres volvieron a sus salones correspondientes.

Shindou observó a sus compañeros comportarse al igual que en la mañana. Se tiraban las cosas, y tal como había dicho Kirino… parecía una jaula de leones.

Pero el entraba sin miedo, pues sabía que de todos los leones, al menos en uno de melena rosa podría confiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es el principio ^^ Y ya que no tengo a nadie para acompañarme en los comentarios finalistas...<strong>

**(Aparecen Tenma y Shinsuke empujando a Tsurugi hacia el estudio)**

**Tenma: ¡Vamos, Tsurugi-kun, tú puedes!**

**Shinsuke: ¡Vamos, Cami-chan necesita ayuda!**

**Tsurugi: Yo no sé narrar nada, además, ¡no haré este tipo de trabajos!**

**Tenma y Shinsuke (lo sientan en un sofá junto al escritorio de Cami-chan): ¡Buena suerte!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Domo, Tsurugi-kun! ^^**

**Tsurugi: Tch... Tan sólo dejaré las cosas claras. ¡No quiero aparcer en tu fic! NO HARE YAOI CON NADIE.**

**Cami-chan: Te explicaré como funcionan las cosas aquí ¬¬ Si las fangirls quieren yaoi, TENDRAN YAOI. Si quieren hetero, suerte para tí. Pero, como la mayoría manda, y mayoria es igual a Yaoi... **

**Tsurugi: ¡AHH!**

**Cami-chan: Vamos, de todas formas te terminará gustando ^^**

**Tsurugi: Sí, como no... ¬¬**

**Tenma: ¿Y nosotros podemos ayudar? o . o**

**Cami-chan: ¡Hai!**

**Ambos: ¡Genial! ^^**

**Cami-chan: ¡Bien, chicos, gracias por leer! ^^ Y no olivden dejar reviews!**

**Tenma, Cami-chan y Shinsuke: ¡Matta-ne!**


	2. Mi vida, mi historia

**Domo mina-san!**

**Bien, aquí va el segundo capítulo de este fanfic ^ ^ Me alegra que les haya gustado, ya que en un inicio pensé que no tendría éxito alguno u . u**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ^ ^**

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo II: Mi vida, mi historia.<p>

Las clases habían terminado.

El grupo que se juntaba generalmente con Kirino lo estaba acompañando a guardar sus cosas. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que ninguno conversaba.

-¡Eh, Kirino-kun!- exclamó Hamano, un chico moreno y de pelo azul, que gustaba de la pesca y tenía como hobby la música, específicamente, tocar la batería.- ¿Es cierto que irás a casa del nuevo?

-Sí.- confirmó Kirino. Todos rieron.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Amagi, un chico de gran tamaño, pero excelente trompetista.

-Se ve tan… creído.- comentó Kurama. Kirino alzó una ceja.

-Yo diría que él está de espía.- dijo Kurama. Kirino lo miró confundido.

-¿Espía?- preguntó el de pelo rosa. El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Dicen que este año el director ha dejado entrar gente para espiar nuestros comportamientos.- dijo Hamano.- Con todo ese enorme reglamento…

-De seguro nos echaran la primera semana…- comentó un chico de cabello café claro y lentes blancos de nombre Hayami, agachando la cabeza pesimistamente.

-Vamos…- dijo Kirino.- No es tan grave.

-¿Qué no es tan grave?- preguntó Sangoku alzando una ceja. Luego indicó a Minamisawa y a Kurama.- Estos dos desaparecieron por toda la jornada de estudio.

Los involucrados se sonrojaron.

-Y eso, los acaba de delatar.- dijeron Kirino y Hamano al unísono.

El grupo llegó hasta el portón de la academia, donde todos separaban su camino.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Kirino de su grupo.

-¡Hasta luego!

Y Kirino se quedó esperando a Shindou durante unos minutos.

Sinceramente se sorprendía al escuchar a sus amigos. Es decir, ¿por qué creían que Shindou era creído? El no era así… El era una buena persona. Era talentoso, educado… quizás algo inocente, ¡pero engreído nunca!

-Kirino.- Shindou estaba a su lado, ya había llegado.

-Vaya, te has demorado un poco.- dijo Ranmaru.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-A-Ah, la maestra ha dicho que quiere que tome clases adicionales de piano.- dijo el castaño. Kirino sonrió.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo su amigo.

-Eso creo.- dijo el pianista inseguro.

Kirino lo miró fijamente. Había algo raro con Takuto. Era diferente, lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué?

Kirino miró fijamente a su compañero.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿No íbamos a tu hogar?- preguntó Kirino.

Entonces, una limosina paró en frente de ambos muchachos. Kirino frunció el ceño, desconfiado, aunque también asombrado al ver un auto de tal esencia en esas calles.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella, salió un hombre vestido de terno, dirigiéndose a las puertas de atrás y abriéndolas. Shindou se acercó a la puerta y miró a Kirino. El de pelo rosa captó el mensaje y entró.

¡Y si que era un auto! ¡Jamás había estado en un auto así!

Luego se subió Shindou, el hombre cerró la puerta, se subió, y finalmente el auto empezó a andar.

Kirino miraba asombrado el auto.

-¿E-Este auto es… de tu familia?- preguntó Kirino mirando a Takuto. Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-Es el auto de mi padre.- corrigió el castaño. Kirino abrió los ojos de par en par.- Mi madre tiene un Ferrari rojo.

-Pues, menudo gusto y dinero tienen…- dejó escapar el peli rosa observando el auto con mayor detalle. Shindou sonrió.

-¿Nunca te habías subido a un auto?- preguntó el chico de ojos carmesí. Kirino alzó una ceja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A una limosina, nunca.- dijo el de pelo rosa. Ambos rieron un poco.

La limosina se detuvo, y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Shindou salió seguido por Kirino.

Y cuando Kirino lo creyó haber visto todo, entonces vio la enorme, grandísima y fabuloso mansión que tenía su compañero.

-¡I-Increíble!- tartamudeó Ranmaru. Luego miró a Shindou sin creérselo.- ¿Tú vives aquí?

-Sí.- dijo el pianista.

Un hombre de terno elegante abrió las rejas de la enorme mansión.

-Bienvenido sea a casa, señorito Takuto.- dijo el hombre. Luego miró a Kirino.- Y tiene compañía, por lo que veo.

-Su nombre es Kirino Ranmaru. Es un amigo.- dijo Takuto. El hombre se acercó a Ranmaru y le extendió la mano.

-Sebastian Klein. Soy el mayordomo de la familia. Es un gusto recibirlo en nuestra humilde morada, señorito Ranmaru.- dio la bienvenida Sebastian. Kirino sonrió y le dio la mano de regreso.

"¿Humilde morada?" pensó apenado Kirino. "De humilde no tiene mucho…"

Ambos pasaron a la mansión. Kirino ya se estaba acostumbrando a llevarse sorpresas como esas.

-Señorito Takuto, ¿desea algo para comer?- preguntó Sebastian. Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, Sebastian. Estoy muy bien así.- dijo el castaño. Luego, miró a Ranmaru.- ¿Quieres algo para comer, Kirino?

Kirino se avergonzó.

-¡N-No, gracias! Estoy muy bien así…- contestó.

-Muy bien. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina, señoritos.- Sebastian hizo una reverencia.- Si me disculpan…

Y se largó.

Kirino siguió a Shindou. El pianista subió escaleras, muchas escaleras, hasta que llegó a una habitación en específico.

El chico de pelo castaño la abrió y entonces Kirino lo pudo ver.

Un hermoso piano de cola junto a un ventanal, donde la luz llegaba. Parecía un espacio realmente maravilloso para poder tocar cualquier instrumento.

-Esta es mi sala preferida.- confesó Shindou. Kirino lo miró.

-Ya veo porque.- indicó el piano. Shindou sonrió.

A la izquierda del piano había un gran mueble, lleno de carpetas distintas. Shindou se acercó a una de ellas y empezó a buscar en ella unos papeles. Una vez que los encontró, fue hasta Kirino y se los extendió. El de pelo rosa los recibió.

-Invierno, de Vivaldi.- dijo el chico de ojos turquesa. El pianista tomó una de las manos del de pelo rosa.

-¿Sabes tocarla, no es así?- preguntó Takuto. Ranmaru sonrió.

-Es mi… favorita.- dijo el de pelo rosa sonrojado. Shindou sonrió.

-Ya veo. A mí también me gusta mucho.- sonrió el chico.

Hubo silencio, que fue interrumpido finalmente por Shindou.

-¿La tocarías conmigo?- preguntó el castaño. Ranmaru miró las partituras y luego sonrió.

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamó entusiasta. Luego, al darse cuenta de su actitud, se puso más serio.- E-Es decir… si tú quieres.

Shindou se acercó al piano y se preparo. Kirino, en ese lapso de tiempo, sacó su violín y se preparó para tocar.

-Tú das el inicio.- dijo Shindou. Ranmaru asintió con la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en el _barbiquí._

No pasó mucho y empezó la a tocar la melodía. Poco después, Shindou le siguió el ritmo.

Ambos estuvieron tocando juntos, improvisando, tocando partituras… Pasaron tres horas. Las horas más cortas para ellos.

Los dos, exhaustos, dejaron los instrumentos de lado para poder descansar.

Kirino miró como Shindou guardaba las partituras en su lugar. El de pelo rosa sonrió divertido. Su nuevo amigo era bastante ordenado. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Venía de una familia adinerada, claro estaba.

-Debe encantarte estar aquí.- dijo Kirino. Shindou lo miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico. Ranmaru sonrió.

-¡A esto!- exclamó haciendo un ademán con ambas manos.- Es decir, ¡lo tienes todo! Un piano de cola, sirvientes, autos de lujo, ¡una mansión! ¡Esto es un sueño!

Shindou bajó la mirada. El chico se había quedado en silencio absoluto.

-¿Shindou?- preguntó el chico mirándolo con sus ojos turquesa. Shindou no dejó de observar el suelo ni un segundo. Una vez que levantó la mirada, a Ranmaru le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No es así.- su compañero de trabajo lo miró fijamente. Kirino lo miró sorprendido. Takuto tenía los ojos llorosos.- Mientes…

Aunque… quizás tenía sus razones.

-Shindou…- dijo Kirino.- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Takuto lo vio enfadado.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- preguntó Shindou. Kirino abrió los ojos, atónito. Luego avanzó muy molesto hacia donde estaba el pianista y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. El de pelo rosa se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme, para luego proceder a arremangarse la manga de su blusa blanca, dejando ver unos moretones.

-No puede ser peor que lo mío.- dijo Kirino. El castaño miró asombrado las marcas del chico. Ranmaru se sentó, para luego suspirar y mirar con nostalgia el ventanal de la sala.- Mis padres se pelean constantemente en casa. Tengo que soportarlos gran parte del año… Luego, en vacaciones, me quedo a vivir con mi hermana, Hinata, en ciudad Inazuma. Y como ella tan solo puede recibirme en esta época del año, hace algunos años me matriculó en la Academia.

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Shindou.- ¿Que no eres de acá?

-Exacto…- dijo Ranmaru. Luego vio aquellos moretones.- Mi padre no sabía que asistía a la Academia. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que me dedicara a la música. La cosa es…- suspiró- que hace días lo descubrió…

Ranmaru bajó la mirada, mientras que Shindou escuchaba atentamente a su amigo.

-Ya había visto que maltratara a mi madre, pero francamente jamás me imaginé que me golpearía a mí…- comentó el de pelo rosa.- Cuando mi hermana se enteró, discutió con él… Y es por eso que quizás me quede a vivir con ella y con mi madre.

Shindou bajó con la mirada.

-Yo…- el castaño estaba realmente triste.- Mis padres trabajan viajando alrededor del mundo, por lo que pocas veces los veo… Para mis cumpleaños, o navidades tan sólo tengo a Sebastian, ya que mi padre les da el día libre en navidad y días festivos. Ellos… se olvidan completamente de que existo. No les importo. Ni si quiera llaman para saber cómo estoy. Ellos creen que enviar un regalo caro de otro país puede solucionarlo… pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Shindou…

-Siempre estoy solo. Sin amigos… sin nadie que quiera conocerme si quiera. El único que está para apoyarme es Sebastian, pero él no es mi padre… o mi madre. Yo los quiero a ellos.- dijo Takuto mientras que sus ojos se volvían llorosos.- No me gusta estar solo… Cuando entré a la escuela… Todos me odiaban… Todos me odian, pero ni si quiera me conocen.

-Shindou…- Kirino lo miró, y sin pensarlo más de una vez, le dio un cálido abrazo. Takuto abrió los ojos de par en par.

Era algo nuevo para él. Jamás le habían dado algo así. Jamás lo habían abrazado.

-No estás solo.- dijo Kirino sonriendo.- Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte siempre.

Shindou correspondió el abrazo y se tranquilizó un poco más. Dio un suspiro, que le sirvió para aliviarse.

-Te lo agradezco…- dijo Shindou.- No sabes lo feliz que soy al tenerte como amigo…

Ranmaru sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, Shindou.- respondió el de pelo rosa.- Por cierto, ¿qué te gustaría que preparáramos para nuestra presentación?

Shindou desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-L-Lo que tú quieras estará bien.- dijo el castaño. Kirino sonrió un poco.

-Claro que no. La decisión debe ser de ambos.- dijo el chico. Takuto pensó un poco.

-¿Invierno…?

-Lo dijiste solo porque es mi canción favorita.- dijo Kirino descubriendo al castaño. Shindou desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Entonces, no lo sé.- dijo Shindou. Kirino suspiró. Luego observó unas partituras que se hallaban en el piano de Shindou. Se acercó a ellas y leyó.

-"Magnet"- dijo Kirino.

-¿Eh?- Takuto se volteó y miró como su compañero tomaba las partituras. El pianista corrió y le quitó las partituras de golpe.- ¡NO LEAS LA LETRA!

Kirino vio como Shindou tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Estaba realmente avergonzado, su sonrojo lo delataba.

Kirino alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?- preguntó intentando quitárselas, pero Shindou se negó.

-¡No!

Kirino frunció el ceño molesto. Luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Silenciosamente se acercó a Shindou lo abrazó por la espalda. El pianista se sonrojó a más no poder. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y perdió mágicamente las fuerzas, como al poco rato las partituras, y por ende… las letras.

Kirino sonrió victoriosamente.

-¡Kirino, no las leas!- exclamó el chico avergonzado.

-¡No seas exagerado! ¡Sólo será la primera estrofa!- replicó el de pelo rosa. Shindou suspiró resignado.- Veamos…

Shindou se sonrojó. Kirino había leído gran parte de la letra, y por cada línea adquiría un sonrojo cada vez más notorio.

-…

-C-Creo que ya es suficiente, Shindou.- dijo Kirino sonrojado.

¿Qué clase de pervertido, además de Minamisawa, escribiría tal letra?

-Te dije que no la leyeras.- le replicó el pianista.

-Me queda claro el por qué.- dijo Kirino entregándole las partituras.

-Cambiando de tema…- que oportuno era Shindou haciendo eso.- ¿Te gusto mi casa?

-¿Casa? Querrás decir mansión, y… ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es fantástica!- exclamó Kirino entusiasta. Shindou sonrió un poco.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan distinta a la tuya.- comentó el chico.

-¿Es broma? Lo mejor y más sorprendente que tiene mi casa, es la casa del perro.- bromeó el de pelo rosa haciendo reír a Shindou.

-Deberías invitarme algún día. Así veré que tan cierto es lo que dices.- dijo el pianista. Kirino sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría venir mañana?- preguntó el de ojos turquesa. Shindou sonrió.

-¿En verdad?

-¡A mi hermana le encantará que vengas a casa!- exclamó Kirino.

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamó Shindou. Parecía feliz.

Kirino observó el reloj que yacía en la pared del salón. Al chico casi le da un pre infarto.

-¡Maldición, se me hace tarde! ¡Tengo que crear una excusa! ¡Y mi hermana me matara si llego tarde a casa!- exclamó el de pelo rosa corriendo de un lado a otro preocupado. Shindou lo tomó de un hombro.

-T-Tranquilo…- dijo el chico.- Si quieres nos vamos en auto. Así llegarás a tiempo, le damos la explicación a tu hermana, y no te regañará.

Kirino suspiró aliviado y luego abrazó a Shindou, quien se sonrojó.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Shindou.- dijo el de pelo rosa.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo.- le contestó el chico acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola, dejando pasar primero a Kirino. Luego pasó él y ambos se dirigieron a conversar con Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Una chica unos 20 se paseaba por la sala de estar de su casa preocupadísima. Tenía el cabello color blanco hasta la cintura y ojos turquesa; era delgada y alta, lo cual bastaba para calificarla como una bella muchacha.<p>

De repente escuchó como un auto paraba en el frente de la casa. Abrió la puerta, y fue cuando vio a su hermano menor el momento en el que pudo volver a respirar calmada.

-¡Ranmaru!- exclamó molesta la chica. El de pelo rosa solo se volteó nerviosamente a verla.

Estaba en graves problemas.

-H-Hermana, te juro que hay una explicación razonable para todo esto…- se adelantó a decir el chico. Antes de poder explicarle nada, Shindou se acercó a la hermana mayor de su amigo y extendió una de sus manos en forma de un cordial saludo, el cual la muchacha correspondió sin dudar.

-Takuto Shindou, encantado de conocerla.- se presentó educadamente el pianista.

-Hinata Kirino.- se presentó la chica.

-Hinata-san, creo que lo correcto es que yo le dé la explicación correspondiente. Verá, como Kirino no tenía a dónde ir porque había olvidado las llaves, yo le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, para que no estuviese yendo de un lugar a otro.- explicó Shindou.

-Se nos hizo tarde haciendo un trabajo…- explicó Kirino.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

-Está bien.- aceptó la muchacha.- Me alegro de que solo haya sido eso y nada más.

-Señorito Takuto, ya es hora de irnos.- indicó Sebastian desde el auto.

-Sí.- asintió con la cabeza Shindou y se acercó a Kirino, extendiendo una de sus manos.- Gracias por hacerme compañía esta tarde.

-No…- dijo el de pelo rosa aceptando el saludo.- Gracias a ti, por tener la confianza de tenerme en tu casa.

-No hay de qué. Hasta mañana. Hasta pronto, Hinata-san.- el pianista les sonrió antes de entrar al auto y se fue.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, donde la cena estaba servida.

-Gracias por la comida.- dijo dándole un bocado al plato de arroz que había preparado su hermana.- ¡Está delicioso!

-Ranmaru…- dijo la chica tras poner una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Quién es el "apuesto" joven que te trajo hoy? Era realmente mono. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Kirino se atragantó con la comida.

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando…- inquirió sonrojado.

-Oh, vamos, se te nota en el rostro, hermanito.- rió Hinata.- Además, es un chico muy educado.

-N-No entiendes, Hinata. Somos muy distintos.- dijo Ranmaru tras seguir con su cena. La chica rodó los ojos.

-Sí, como no…- dijo tras sonreír.- Ranmaru… ¿te gusta, cierto?

-¡Qué ridículo!- exclamó el chico de pelo rosa. Luego miró seriamente a su hermana.- A penas lo conozco de un día… Y somos dos hombres. Eso no es bien visto hoy en día.

Hinata miró molesta a Ranmaru.

-¿Y qué me dices de Minamisawa y Kurama? ¿A caso no son pareja, y eso ahora está mal?- preguntó la chica.

-Está bien, por ellos… Y-Yo… no quiero estar con un chico, Hinata.- aclaró Ranmaru. Terminó su comida y subió las escaleras.

La chica miró como su hermano subía las escaleras sin arrepentirse si quiera.

Ranmaru estaba cometiendo un error grave. Lo sabía.

En sus ojos se notaba como lo miraba, su forma de hablar… Kirino no era así con nadie, a excepción de él.

Ambos se amaban, al cabo de un tiempo, terminarían haciéndolo de todos modos…

Y costase lo que costase, Hinata iba a hacer que Ranmaru se diera cuenta de ello.

* * *

><p>Shindou entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Era una pieza que tenía hasta el más fino detalle decorado.

Al centro estaba su cama, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas cupieran en ella perfectamente. A la izquierda había un mueble con libros y algunas partituras. Luego, lo seguía un ordenador en un escritorio que usaba habitualmente para hacer los deberes.

El chico se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella, pensando en lo que había pasado en el día.

Abrazó sus rodillas y luego recordó la perfecta imagen de Kirino, la única persona en la que podría confiar a partir de aquel momento, además de Sebastian.

Sonrió.

Él era una gran persona. Un chico de sus edad, normal, que no lo miraba con envidia, si no con admiración.

Y aunque Shindou aún lo ignorara… quizás lo miraba con mucho más que admiración y amistad…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí termina el capítulo ^ ^<strong>

**Tsurugi: Más te vale no hacer nada yaoista en mi contra ¬ ¬**

**Cami-chan: Creí que había quedado claro... Que era yaoi, o tener un pasado lo suficientemente trágico como para incluso acabarte en el fic ¬ ¬ Sin contar que tengo apoyo, ¿no es así, Cherryl-chan?**

**Cherryl-chan: ¡Hai!**

**Cami-chan: Bien...**

**Tsurugi: Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar reviews...**

**Cami-chan: ¡Con ánimo, hombre! ¬ ¬ Bien, chicos, gracias por leer ^ ^ Por cierto, lamento no haber escrito un especial de navidad, pero tengo uno preparado para año nuevo ^ ^**

**Tsurugi: ¿Y de qué se tratará?**

**Cami-chan: Es sorpresa ^ ^ **

**Tenma y Shinsuke: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Amo las sorpresas!**

**Cami-chan: Que ánimo... ¡APRENDE DE ELLOS KYOSUKE! **

**Tsurugi: Ni de muerte ¬ ¬ **

**Cami-chan: Bueno... ¬ ¬ ¡Vamos, tenma, Shinsuke!**

**Tenma y Shinsuke: ¡Cami-chan les desea una muy feliz navidad! ^ ^**

**Cami-chan: ¡Hai, mina-san! ^ ^**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


	3. ¿El nuevo violinista?

**Domo mina-san! ^ ^**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews : D **

**Lamento la tardanza, sin embargo tener novio requiere tiempo y dedicación tambien ^ / / / ^**

**Bien, ¡aquí el tercer capítulo! Donde aparecen nuevos personajes ^ ^**

Inazuma Eleven GO! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III: ¿El nuevo violinista?<p>

Kirino salía de su casa, con el estuche de su violín al hombro.

-¡Hasta luego, hermana!- exclamó el chico tras cerrar la puerta y caminar en dirección a la Academia.

El de pelo rosa observó como unos chicos se acercaron a él. Claramente era una pandilla, que buscaba aprovecharse de la gente a esas horas tempranas de la mañana.

-Mira qué guapa, ¿qué hace sola en la calle?- preguntó uno a viva voz. Kirino apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Es toda una monada.- dijo otro. Kirino sintió como uno lo agarraba del hombro. El de pelo rosa intento soltarse, mas no lo logró.

-Tranquila, no te va a doler…

-¡Pero a ti sí!- exclamó el violinista tras patear al chico en su zona baja y salir corriendo. "Como odio que molesten a las chicas tanto…" pensó Ranmaru mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

De pronto, chocó con otra persona.

-¡Ah!- exclamó cayendo al suelo.- D-Disculpe…

-¿Kirino-kun?- preguntó la voz de una dulce chica que ya conocía. Kirino abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, para luego admirar la figura al frente suyo.

-¿Akane-chan?- preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica sonrió y recogió un estuche alargado, donde traía un clarinete, que Kirino conocía a la perfección, desde el sonido que emitía, hasta el detallado decorado de plata con el que había sido fabricado.

-Bueno, resulta que el director ha decidido darme una oportunidad, y ha librado vacantes, por lo que me ha dejado seleccionada en la Academia.- relató la chica. Kirino sonrió.

-Vaya, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.- le comentó Ranmaru. Luego desvió la mirada algo preocupado.- De todas formas, este año las cosas están más estrictas. Ha llegado una profesora nueva… bueno, es un conjunto de muchas cosas.

-¿Hay nuevos chicos?- preguntó la de trenzas.

-Supuestamente dos. Uno no llegó ayer, pero se supone que era un violinista.- dijo Kirino.- El otro era un pianista, Shindou Takuto.

-¿Y era un buen pianista?

-Era fantástico, debes escucharlo tú misma.- dijo el de pelo rosa. Luego miró hacia el frente.- Y mira que oportuno es… ¡Shindou!

El de ojos carmesí miró al frente, reconociendo a Kirino. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, se percató de la chica que acompañaba al de pelo rosa.

-Déjenme presentarlos.- dijo Kirino. Akane se quedó maravillada viendo a Takuto, mientras que él tan solo intentaba ser agradable.- Akane-chan, él es Shindou Takuto, la persona de la que te hablé hace poco. Shindou, ella es Akane Yamana, una amiga de la infancia. Toca el clarinete, y a partir de hoy irá como compañera de clase nuestra.

-Un gusto, Akane-san.- extendió una mano Takuto, sin embargo, la chica no respondió, siguió viéndolo embobada.- ¿A-Akane…san?

-¿Akane-chan?- preguntó Kirino. El chico agitó una de sus manos frente a la chica.- ¡Akane! ¡Reacciona!

-Es guapísimo…- dijo la chica al fin sin despegar los ojos de Shindou, quien se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras que Kirino sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-G-Gracias por el cumplido, Akane-san.- dijo Shindou sonrojado e intentando recobrar la postura.- M-Me parece… una chica muy bella, de igual forma.

-Shindou-sama cree que soy linda…- dijo la chica. Kirino frunció el ceño.

-¿Sama?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Kirino tomando de la mano a Shindou y arrastrándolo hacia la Academia.- ¡De lo contrario llegaremos tarde!

-H-Hai…- contestó el castaño inseguro. Akane siguió a ambos.

* * *

><p>Kirino llegó al salón junto a Shindou y Akane. Por suerte, la profesora aún no había llegado. Los chicos se acercaron a Akane.<p>

-¡Genial!- exclamó Hamano.- ¡Una chica nueva!

-Chicos, ella es Akane Yamana.- la presentó Kirino.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- saludó la chica. Todos sonrieron. De pronto, una chica de cabello naranja pasó por entremedio de todos.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó la chica. Akane la miró con curiosidad.- ¡Otra chica con la cual compartir!

-Midori…- todos observaron a la susodicha. Akane sonrió amistosamente.

-Un gusto conocerte, Midori-chan.- dijo la de trenzas con sencillez.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Midori arrastrándola hasta su puesto.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Akane sonriendo. A todos les resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es tan optimista…?- preguntó la gran mayoría.

Hamano se acercó a Kirino.

-¿Qué tal la tarde de ayer?- preguntó con tono pícaro. Kirino se sonrojó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-A que si pasó algo entre ustedes dos.- dijo el chico moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡No pasó nada!- exclamó Kirino sonrojado.- Que ustedes sean unos pervertidos no significa que yo vaya a cometer algo… algo tan…

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Minamisawa.

-N-N-No sé…- respondió nervioso el de pelo rosa. Minamisawa y Hamano se acercaron a él.

-Cosas como…- ambos le empezaron a susurrar todo tipo de obscenidades, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara cada vez más.- ¿Algo como eso?- rieron ambos.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!- reclamó Ranmaru.

-¿Estás bien, Kirino-kun?- preguntó Shindou. Kirino suspiró.

-C-Claro.- respondió el violinista.

-Ahora que tú estás cerca, podrá practicar todo lo que le hemos aconsejado con Minamisawa.- dijo Hamano. Kirino volvió a sonrojarse.- ¿No es así, Kirino-kun?

-¡AHHHH!- gritó avergonzado Ranmaru mientras que los otros dos estallaban en risa.

-Bien, chicos. Tomen asiento.- dijo la profesora entrando.- Bien, como ya han visto, tenemos una alumna nueva en la Academia. Para quienes no la conozcan, ella es Akane Yamana. Espero que le den la bienvenida como es merecido.

-¡Yo ya le he dado la bienvenida!- exclamó Midori orgullosa.

-La arrastró por el salón hasta su banco, esa no es una bienvenida muy grata que digamos.- dijo Hayami desde su puesto.

-Bien, chicos.- dijo la profesora tras sonreír.- Empecemos con la clase.

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminó la clase, todos se dirigieron al comedor. La clase había sido mucho más divertida de lo que ellos pensaban.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, el grupo se separó. Kurama y Minamisawa se sentaron juntos, mientras que Hayami y Hamano hacían lo mismo. Shindou se sentó junto a Kirino, como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Shindou…- dijo Kirino captando la atención del pianista.- No te debes sentir obligado a sentarte solo conmigo. Si quieres, puedes sentarte con el resto. Por mí está bien…

-N-No, bueno…- Shindou miró su almuerzo algo nervioso.- Al resto no lo conozco tan bien como a ti. Prefiero estar contigo.

-Y-Ya veo.- Ranmaru se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Kirino-sempai, Shindou-sempai!- la voz de Tenma interrumpió la conversación de ambos. El chico de ojos grises se acercó a la mesa de los sempai, junto a Nishizono y otro extraño chico, de ojos verdes y pelo celeste.- ¡Queremos presentarles a alguien!

-¡Sí!- afirmó Shinsuke sonriendo.

-¡Él es el nuevo violinista del cual todos hablaban ayer!- exclamó Tenma poniendo al chico de ojos verdes al frente suyo.- ¡Su nombre es Kariya Masaki!

-Ya veo.- dijo Kirino. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Kariya.- Un gusto conocerte.

-Claro.- dijo el chico. Luego se acercó a Shindou y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?- preguntó Tenma.

-Adelante.- dijo Kirino. Los de primaria se sentaron y se sirvieron el almuerzo que tanto ansiaban.

Kirino observó al nuevo chico. Kariya Masaki. De vez en cuando lo miraba de mala manera, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Aparte de presumir el saber tocar violín… Era un engreído. Simplemente, no lograba tolerar a aquellas personas con esa actitud.

La hora del almuerzo terminó. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes.

Unos chicos miraron a Shindou, riendo. Kirino se percató de ello. ¿De qué estarían riendo? Seguramente estarían molestando a Shindou, como habitualmente hacían desde el día anterior. Shindou cruzó el portón que daba con el pasillo.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó un chico. Unos chicos jalaron una cuerda, dejando caer un balde repleto de agua sobre el pianista.

Kirino miró perplejo la situación, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a reírse. Incluyendo a quienes eran sus compañeros de curso, y hasta ese momento amigos.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kirino preocupado mientras que se acercaba a él.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí…- respondió con la mirada baja.- N-No ha sido nada, no te preocupes…

-Vamos, debes ir a cambiarte.- dijo Kirino.

-¡No se moleste, sempai!- exclamó Kariya.- Yo lo llevaré a cambiarse. Usted no pierda su clase. Mejor explíquele a la maestra lo sucedido.

-Kariya…- dijo Kirino admirado. Quizás se había equivocado respecto a su compañero de Academia. Sonrió.- Bien, los dejo en tus manos. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.- dijo el de pelo celeste mientras que avanzaba junto a Takuto hacia el baño de hombres.

Kariya miraba como Shindou no decía ni una sola palabra. El de primaria solo sonreía maliciosamente. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Luego, observó a una mujer de pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta. Tenía los ojos celestes y llevaba un vestido blanco puesto. Se acercó a observar a Shindou.

-Cielos, pobrecillo.- dijo la mujer preocupada. Luego vio a Kariya.- ¿Él está bien?

-Sí.- dijo Kariya.- No se preocupe, maestra. Tan solo le han jugado una bromita.

-¿Una broma?- preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja.- ¿De qué tipo?

-Le han mojado con un balde con agua.- explicó Kariya. La mujer puso una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién ha sido el que ha hecho eso?- preguntó molesta. Kariya negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo tan malvado?- preguntó el chico hipócritamente. "El maestro y el más inteligente. En pocas palabras, yo" pensó el de pelo celeste orgulloso.

-Uhm…- la mujer miró a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Cherryl!- lo llamó un maestro de cabello rojo y lentes negros.

-Hiroto…- dijo la mujer acercándose al maestro y contándole lo ocurrido.

-Entendido.- dijo el maestro. Luego, miró a Kariya y Shindou.- Ustedes dos, síganme.

-Sí.- respondió Kariya. Shindou solo avanzó en silencio.

El maestro fue a uno de los casilleros y sacó un uniforme, idéntico al de la Academia. Se lo extendió a Shindou.

-Este debería quedarte bien.- dijo el hombre.- Ve a cambiarte. Si sigues mojado podrías coger un resfriado.

El pianista lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

Kariya y él salieron de la oficina, entrando al baño luego. El de primaria sonrió, pues todo iba de acuerdo a su magnífico plan. Cerró la puerta del baño. Miró como Shindou entraba a cambiarse.

El de pelo celeste decidió entablar una conversación.

-Takuto-sempai, ¿quién cree que puede haberle jugado esa broma?- preguntó Kariya. No hubo respuesta.- B-Bueno, me imagino que debe haber sido alguien que lo conoce.

-¿Cómo quién?- preguntó Shindou saliendo del baño. Kariya se volteó, sonriendo.

-No lo sé… Am… ¿Kirino-sempai, quizás?- sugirió el muchacho. Shindou abrió los ojos de par en par, volteándose a ver a Kariya, claramente molesto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pianista.- ¡Eso es imposible!

-Nada es imposible.- contraatacó el de primaria.- Bueno, le explico mi teoría. Kirino-sempai ha sido el único en ir a su casa, ¿no es así? Es el único que ha sido lo suficientemente cercano a usted para poder… ¿cómo decirlo…?

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- preguntó Shindou yendo al grano.

"Vaya, esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé" se dijo el de pelo celeste para sus adentros.

-Bueno… ¿y si Kirino-sempai le estuviese envidiando?- preguntó Kariya. Shindou se sorprendió, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-N-No… Él es un gran amigo.- dijo Shindou.- El jamás habría hecho algo como eso.

-¿Y si quizás lo envidia? Es decir… Usted tiene mucho talento en el piano, sí señor. Y además, tiene mucho dinero… ¿me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó el pianista algo asustado.

-¡I-Intuición!- exclamó el de primaria corrigiendo su gran error.- D-Digo, alguien como usted, tan elegante y educado… debe venir de una clase social muy alta. Pero, volviendo al tema… ¿Y si Kirino-sempai fue el que le jugó tal broma?

-Kirino…- el castaño bajó la mirada. "¿Y si es cierto…? ¿Y si ha sido él?" pensó el pianista preocupado.

-¿Está bien, sempai?- preguntó Kariya.

-La verdad es que… no lo sé.- dijo el chico.- Pero no había pensado en eso…

-¿En qué cosa?- ignoró Kariya.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Shindou.- Kirino ha sido el de la broma.

-Exacto.- dijo Kariya.- De hecho… incluso puede que le haga otra broma más, ¿quién sabe?- rió para sus adentros, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Yo… te lo agradezco Kariya.- dijo Shindou extendiéndole una mano.- Jamás me habría dado cuenta solo.

Kariya enrojeció, avergonzado, y muy divertido al ver como el pianista caía en la trampa.

-Oh, no se preocupe, sempai. Es sólo lo que yo pienso, nada más.- dijo Kariya sonriendo. Shindou volteó.

-Bien, es hora de que regresemos a nuestros salones, de lo contrario, nos pondrán un castigo.- dijo Shindou saliendo del baño.- Hasta luego, Kariya. Y gracias por todo.

Takuto se retiró, dejando a Kariya muriéndose de la risa en el baño.

-¡Vaya, estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!- exclamó el de pelo celeste riendo.

¿Cómo Shindou podía ser tan ingenuo? Claro, la pregunta era: ¿cómo podía él, Kariya Masaki, ser tan convincente? Pues, la respuesta era simple. Había pasado toda una vida mintiendo, no necesitaba más.

-Vaya… Kirino Ranmaru…- dijo Kariya haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿El mejor violinista de la escuela? ¡Bah! YO soy el mejor.

El chico sonrió y luego se retiró del baño.

* * *

><p>-Bien, muchachos.- dijo la maestra sonriendo.- Espero que hayan avanzado respecto a los trabajos que les di. Espero con ansias ver los resultados.<p>

-Permiso…- la puerta del salón se abrió.

-Adelante, Shindou-kun.- dijo la maestra.- Toma asiento.

Era Shindou, que al fin había llegado. Ranmaru soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

¿A preocupar…?

Kirino agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? ¡Como si algo muy malo le fuese a pasar por ir al baño!

El de pelo rosa se regañó mentalmente. Tenía que ser mucho más distanciado con Shindou, de lo contrario, la escuela se llenaría de rumores… raros.

Una vez que el de pelo castaño tomó asiento, Kirino lo miró.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó en voz baja el de pelo rosa. Shindou no le respondió. "No me habrá escuchado…" pensó Kirino.

-Bien, chicos, me gustaría que en los próximos treinta minutos conversaran entre ustedes. Quiero que sean un curso integro, por lo que deben ser tolerantes, y llevarse bien entre ustedes.- dijo la mujer.- Shindou-kun, ¿podrías salir un momento, por favor?

Takuto asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó en silencio y salió del salón. La maestra hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, Shindou-kun…- dijo la mujer.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la secundaria?

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Shindou algo confundido.

-No te preocupes, tan sólo quería conversar contigo.- dijo Mio tras sonreír.- Verás… Me enteré de que hoy en el almuerzo unos chicos te jugaron una broma pesada.

-No es nada, maestra.- dijo Takuto rápidamente. Mio lo miró.

-Shindou-kun, no deberías aceptar que te molesten.- dijo la mujer preocupada. Takuto la miró.- Shindou-kun, si es que llego a saber quiénes fueron los culpables de la broma, te prometo que me encargaré de hablar con ellos.

-Maestra, no tiene por qué…- dijo el pianista.

Ambos habían llegado al patio de la Academia. Mio miró el cielo.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras la razón.- dijo la mujer. El chico la miró algo curioso.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó el pianista.

-Bien…- dijo la mujer. Los dos se sentaron en un banquillo color blanco.- Cuando era más pequeña, muchos me molestaban.

-¿A usted, maestra?- preguntó el chico sorprendido. Mio rió.

-Puedo verme adulta, pero alguna vez fui niña, Shindou-kun.- dijo Mio sonriendo.- Me molestaban mucho.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por jugar fútbol.- dijo la chica riendo.

-¿Fútbol?- preguntó curioso Shindou. La maestra asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…- dijo con aire de nostalgia, recordando todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos.- Creían que era más ahombrada por jugar fútbol, sin embargo… no era así. A veces, la gente juzga sin saber la verdad, o como habría dicho un gran amigo mío… "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada".

-Ya veo…- dijo Shindou como si hubiese terminado de comprender algo. La maestra sonrió.

-Creo que te debe pasar lo mismo, ¿no?- preguntó la mujer. Shindou agachó la cabeza.

-A-Algo…- respondió.- Creen que los desprecio, porque mis padres viven en un gran lugar y ganan dinero.

-Y es ridículo.- dijo la mujer. Luego se levantó.- Shindou-kun, no debes dejar que nadie te moleste, ni te juegue una broma pesada. Yo… dejé que me molestaran. Sin embargo, una persona muy especial me dijo que no debía dejarme. Esa persona tenía mucha razón.

-Tenía usted muchos amigos, maestra.- dijo Shindou. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Y creo… que todos tenían razón.

-Qué bueno que lo hayas comprendido, Shindou-kun.- sonrió la mujer.- Ahora… volvamos al salón. Si el director nos encuentra charlando aquí afuera, me despedirán.

-¿Y por qué ha salido como si nada?- preguntó Shindou preocupado.

-Este…- la chica miró a todos lados, tras sonreír nerviosamente.- No lo sé.

Al pianista le resbaló una gota de la cabeza. A veces la maestra podía ser igual de infantil que cualquier chico de su edad.

Una pregunta siguió rondando en la cabeza de Takuto, pero no tuvo valor de preguntársela a la mujer… hasta que llegaron al salón.

-Maestra…- dijo Shindou antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-¿Quién es la persona de la cual me hablaba, aquella persona especial?- preguntó Shindou.

La mujer sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Era mi novio.- dijo con son de tristeza.

-¿E-Eso quiere decir… que usted y él son…?

-No, Shindou-kun.- negó la mujer.- Él… murió en un accidente de tránsito.

-Y-Yo, lo siento… no debí preguntar.

-No, está bien. No lo sabías.- sonrió la mujer.

Y ambos entraron al revoltoso salón.

* * *

><p>Una vez que las clases acabaron, todos se dirigieron a la salida.<p>

El habitual grupo de amigos salió de la Academia, charlando animadamente, a excepción de uno solo.

-Así que eres amiga de la infancia de Kirino.- dijo Hamano sonriendo.

-Sí.- contestó Akane sonriendo.

-Para ser amiga de Kirino, eres bastante tranquila y paciente.- dijo Kurama esperando la reacción de su amigo. Sin embargo, el de pelo rosa ni se inmutó. Miraba al suelo, preocupado.

-¿Ranmaru?- preguntó Minamisawa.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí.- respondió el chico algo inseguro.

-¡Eh, Kirino!- exclamó Hamano animadamente.- Iremos a comer al restaurante hoy, ¿te apuntas?

-Lo siento, chicos.- dijo el de pelo rosa.- Mí hermana me pidió que estuviese en casa temprano. Creo que debía ir de compras… o algo así.

-Ya veo…- dijo Hamano. Luego, vieron a Akane.,- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Akane-chan?

-Bueno… si no les importa…- dijo la chica. Todos sonrieron.

-¡Bien!- exclamó el baterista sonriendo.- Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima Kirino!

-Buena suerte con eso.- dijo Minamisawa.

-¡Adiós!- se despidieron todos, dejando al violinista en la reja de la Academia.

El chico se iba dirigir a casa, sin embargo, se detuvo. No estaba de ánimo.

Shindou lo había ignorado durante todo el día. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿A caso no eran amigos?

Entonces, el de pelo rosa observó como el mismísimo pianista salía de la Academia. Ambos cruzaron miradas confusas, sin embargo, Takuto se volteó y se fue rápidamente, tomando su propio camino, como si no le importara nada más.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kirino caminando al ritmo del otro.

-…- el chico no le respondió.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Ranmaru. Al ver que su compañero no le hacía caso, no tuvo más opción que sujetarle de los hombros, obligándolo a ver su cara.- ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando todo el día?

Takuto desvió la mirada.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kirino con desesperación.

-Suéltame.- ordenó el pianista. Kirino lo miró fijamente.

-No.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Que no!- se negó el chico nuevamente.- No lo haré hasta que me digas por qué me estás ignorando. ¡Dímelo!

-Tú…- Shindou lo miró fijamente.- Tú fuiste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el violinista. Su compañero bajó la mirada.

-Tú hiciste lo del balde, ¿cierto?- preguntó Takuto. Kirino alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-T-Tú…- la voz del pianista se quebró.- T-Tú me odias igual que el resto de los chicos, ¿o-o no…?

Kirino observó como brotaban lágrimas del muchacho de ojos carmesí. Kirino le abrazó protectoramente. No sabía ni si quiera porque lo hacía, pero… era una necesidad. Simplemente no podía verlo llorar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?- preguntó Kirino.

-Kariya… lo supuso.- dijo el chico de pelo castaño. Kirino apretó los puños con ira.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese infeliz le había metido cosas en la cabeza a su Shindou!

Su…

¡¿SU!

El de pelo rosa adquirió un color rojo, como el de una grana, en el rostro.

-Esto debe terminar…- pensó en voz alta el de pelo rosa.

-O-Oh, lo siento…- dijo Shindou separando el abrazo.

-¡N-No! No me refería a eso… Solo… Solo estaba pensando en voz alta, no te preocupes.- dijo el chico de ojos turquesa. Luego, le extendió una mano a Shindou.- Bueno… lamento haberte hecho llorar.

-N-No ha sido tu culpa.- dijo Shindou limpiándose las lágrimas. Kirino se sonrojó levemente. Ya no podía evitarlo… ¡simplemente no resistía verlo llorar!

Y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó nuevamente.

-S-Shindou…- Kirino se puso algo nervioso.- ¿Te gustaría venir a casa?

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el pianista.- ¿T-Tu hermana… n-no se e-enfadará?

-¿Le tienes miedo a Hinata…?- preguntó el de pelo rosa mientras que una gota le resbalaba de la cabeza.

-N-No es eso. Solo que… no estoy seguro de que sea de buen gusto interrumpir en una casa sin autorización.

-¿Y quién dice que no tienes autorización?

-¿La tienes?

-¡Claro!- exclamó el de pelo rosa despreocupadamente.- Yo te la acabo de dar.

A Takuto le resbaló una gota de la cabeza. Ranmaru era tan despreocupado. Si él hubiese dado una respuesta como esa… seguramente sus padres, los amigos de sus padres, lo habrían quedado viendo raro. Su amigo era tan… tan…

-Diferente…- dejó escapar el de cabello castaño. Ranmaru se volteó.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Kirino.

-Oh, claro que no.- respondió él.

No pasó mucho, y llegaron como si nada a la casa de Ranmaru.

Kirino abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, seguido por Shindou, que aún parecía no estar seguro y bastante nervioso.

-¡He llegado, Hinata!- anunció el de pelo rosa. Se sintió como alguien pisaba los escalones con fuerza.

Takuto creyó haber estado loco. Una cabeza peluda se asomó por las escaleras, para luego bajar, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-¡Gina!- exclamó Kirino sonriente. El perro lo rodeó y luego se sentó, agitando la lengua.

-¿E-Es tu perro?- preguntó Takuto entre nervioso y confundido.

-Bueno, el de mi hermana. Pero se podría decir que en parte el mío también.- dijo Kirino. Takuto suspiró, algo nervioso aún. Kirino se percató de ello.- ¿Te dan miedo?

-B-Bueno… u-un poco, a decir verdad.- admitió el pianista.

-¡Hermanito!- exclamó Hinata saliendo de la cocina.- Shindou-kun, ¡me alegra que hayas venido!

-Gracias, Hinata-san.- agradeció el chico formalmente, a lo que la muchacha rió.

-Vamos, que las formalidades no hacen falta. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra casa es la tuya.- le sonrió Hinata. Shindou sonrió de igual forma y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Shindou. Debemos dejar las cosas en mi cuarto.- dijo el de pelo rosa subiendo a escalera.

-Sí.- contestó el otro subiendo. Hinata los miraba desde abajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente, había química en ellos.

Una vez que entraron al cuarto de Kirino, dejaron los bolsos sobre la cama de éste.

-Vaya, es una habitación muy bonita.- dijo Shindou encantado. Kirino se avergonzó.

-No se compara a la tuya.- contestó el de pelo rosa algo apenado.

Tan sólo había un escritorio, con una laptop y miles de libros encima. Un poco más allá la cama, y un gran mueble lleno de libros, junto con videojuegos.

-Te gustan los libros.- dijo Shindou. Kirino asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno… sí.- dijo Kirino tras agachar la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó su amigo.

-Mamá era la que leía libros, y de vez en cuando, los leía en voz alta para que Hinata y yo fuésemos a dormir.- dijo el chico con cierta nostalgia.

Shindou observó atentamente los ojos de su amigo, los cuales ahora parecían más llorosos, como si hubiese recordado el momento preciso. El chico de cabello castaño se vio en una situación complicada, hasta que finalmente lo decidió.

Abrazó a Kirino, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

El violinista lo sintió. Un abrazo cálido, como nunca antes le habían dado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero ya no le dio tanta importancia.

¿Podría ser que se estuviese acostumbrando a los cálidos abrazos que Takuto le otorgaba?

Se sentía tan protegido… tan amado.

Sin embargo, no podía llorar. Era algo que se había prometido, y era que jamás lloraría en frente de alguien.

-¡Chicos, la comida está…!- Hinata había entrado a la habitación. Kirino sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Por qué su hermana era tan entrometida en los momentos inadecuados?

Ranmaru apartó bruscamente a Shindou.

-S-Siento si interrumpí algo… ohm… ¿importante?- dijo a chica insegura. Shindou observó como Kirino se levantaba de la cama y lo veía, a sus ojos, con desprecio.

-No, no era nada importante.- dijo Kirino tras dirigirse a la puerta.

Shindou sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y guardó silencio.

-Vamos, Takuto.- dijo Kirino fingiendo una sonrisa. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

No podía confundirse. A él no le gustaba Takuto, ¡ni tampoco le gustaría! El no quería ser como Minamisawa… ¡no podía! ¿Qué diría el resto? ¿Su hermana…? ¿Su madre? ¿Sus amigos?

Su padre.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer; Shindou con esa presión en el pecho todavía, y Kirino confundiéndose mentalmente.

A partir del día siguiente, nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que les haya gustado chicos ^^<strong>

**Tsurugi: ¿Quién rayos es Cherryl?**

**Cami-chan: Tu peor pesadilla si es que no aceptas el yaoi de este fic. ¡Por cierto, chicos! Hoy tenemos a un invitado especial.**

**Tenma y Shinsuke (hacen pasar al nvitado): ¡No puedo creerlo!**

**Tenma: Shinsuke, ¡él es...!**

**Shinsuke: ¡Es...!**

**Ambos: ¡ES MIDORIKAWA-SAN!**

**Chicas del publico (gritan)**

**Cami-chan: ¡MIDO-CHAN! TT - TT**

**Mido-chan: ¡CAMI-CHAN! TT - TT Me reemplazaste por un seme no asumido TT - TT**

**Cami-chan: Mido-chan, desde ahora quedas cordialmente invitado para castigar a Tsurugi ù . ú**

**Tsurugi: ¿QUÉ?**

**Todos: ¡Sí!**

**Tenma: Bien, ¡se acaba el tiempo! **

**Cami-chan: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews! COMO EXTRAÑABA DECIR ESO TT -TT**

**Cami-chan: ¡Matta-ne! ^ ^ Tranquilo Mido-chan TT - TT**


	4. ¿La rudeza exterior de Tsurugi?

**Domo mina-san! ^ ^**

**Bien, no tengo mucho que decir xD ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me siento muy feliz con ellos ^ w ^ Me motivan bastante a seguir con mi fic. Lo bueno es que ya salí del asqueroso hospital (como los odio ¬¬), y podré actualizar más seguido ^^**

**Bien, sin más que decir, ¡aquí el capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV: ¿La Rudeza exterior de Tsurugi?<p>

Un chico rebelde, con razones suficientes para ser así. No le importaba el resto. Él era así… al menos desde el incidente. Tenía quince, una edad complicada, además, para todos los problemas que cargaba.

Su nombre era Tsurugi. Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Vestía, en vez del uniforme de la gloriosa Academia de música, una capa y pantalón morado, junto con una polera negra y ajustada a su torso, aspecto que parecía fascinar a las chicas a de la Academia, y quizás hasta a algunos chicos.

Ese día no sería tan diferente a los otros. Caminaba por el pasillo, tranquilamente, como solía hacer. Ya había terminado la jornada de la Academia, lo cual significaba que podía dirigirse a su próximo destino: el hospital. Sin embargo, la misma vocecita aguda lo volvió a interrumpir… como todas las mañanas hacía, y de vez en cuando en la salido también.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!

Genial, su odioso compañero había llegado para fastidiarle el día.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono despectivo el muchacho. El chico se acercó a él. No era nada más ni nada menos que Tenma Matsukaze.

-A-Ah, bueno…- dijo el chico nervioso ante el tono de Tsurugi.- Me preguntaba si hoy tenías que hacer algo… digo, es que… Shinsuke tenía cosas que hacer. Entonces… este…

-¡Ve al grano!- exclamó el de pelo azul impaciente al ver la hora. Se le hacía tarde para ir al hospital.

-¿Podría acompañarte durante el resto de la tarde?- preguntó rápidamente el chico de cabello castaño claro. Tsurugi alzó una ceja.

-¿Es una broma?

-Por favor, prometo no ser molestia.- dijo el chico. Tsurugi caminó hacia adelante, restándole importancia a lo que decía el chico.

-Olvídalo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, antes de estar con alguien como tú.- respondió fríamente el de tez pálida. Tenma hizo una mueca de resignación.

-Oh… Ya veo… L-Lo siento si…- el chico parecía claramente arrepentido, o quizás triste. El de pelo azul se había percatado de ello.

Se volteó una última vez para ver a Tenma, que se hallaba solo en el pasillo.

Suspiró cansadamente.

-¿Si te dejo ir, vas en silencio, y haces lo que te ordene sin replicar?- preguntó el chico de capa. Tenma dio un salto de alegría.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó el de cabello café claro entusiasta.

-Bien.- dijo el de pelo azul avanzando. Tenma sonrió.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Camina!

-¡C-Cierto! Disculpa.- dijo el chico avanzando junto a él.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, los cuales fueron suficientes para llegar al menos al semáforo frente al hospital.

-Por cierto… Tsurugi-kun, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Tenma. Tsurugi le miró de reojo.

-Creí que había dicho "en silencio".- comentó el de tez pálida sin darle importancia alguna a la pregunta.

-Oh, claro… Disculpa.

Los dos cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron al hospital.

Tenma miró confuso el lugar. A caso Tsurugi… ¡¿estaba enfermo?

El chico se volteó y miró a Tenma.

-Quédate acá.- le indicó un banco color blanco.- No necesito compañía allí adentro.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Tenma.- Pero…

-No. Te quedarás acá.- finalizó el de pelo azul. El de pelo café se alteró un poco.

-¡P-Pero…!- Tenma observó como Tsurugi se iba y lo dejaba solo.- ¡ES QUE YO NO CONOZCO NADA DE AQUÍ!

-Pues, no es mi problema. Al fin y al cabo, tú quisiste acompañarme.- comento el chico entrando al lugar seguido de Tenma.

-P-Pero…

-Ve a dar una vuelta, es igual.

-Pero…

-¡TENMA! ¡El hospital es enorme! ¡Tan sólo ve a dar una vuelta y déjame en paz!- le gritó agresivamente el chico. Todas las personas del lugar se dieron vuelta a ver a ambos muchachos. Los ojos de Tenma se pusieron llorosos, mientras que Tsurugi miraba nerviosamente a toda la gente de alrededor.-M-Mira sí serás…

El de tez pálida tomó a Tenma de la mano y subió las escaleras junto a él.

-Y-Yo… lo siento, Tsurugi.- se disculpó el chico apenado.- Juro que no era mi intención ser una molestia. S-Será mejor que me vaya…

-Qué bueno que lo has comprendido al fin.- dijo Tsurugi en tono frío.

-V-Vale, me devuelvo.- dijo el chico tras salir del hospital apresuradamente. Tsurugi suspiró, algo cansado.

El chico de tez pálida subió escaleras, hasta finalmente llegar al piso que tanto ansiaba y caminar por los corredores, buscando la habitación de su hermano.

No pasó mucho. Estaba en frente. Tocó un par de veces la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó dentro de la habitación. El chico entró, tras sonreír un poco.

Un joven muy parecido a él yacía en cama, con una silla de ruedas junto a él.

-Tsurugi, que buena que hayas venido.- dijo el muchacho de la cama. Tsurugi asintió con la cabeza.

Yuuichi era su hermano. Tenía dos años más que él. A pesar de tener la misma sangre, ambos tenían personalidades muy distintas.

-Vendré todos los días hasta que te recuperes, hermano.- dijo el de tez pálida.- Ya te lo había dicho.

-Gracias, Kyosuke.- le agradeció el chico, seguido de dejar la revista de fútbol junto a él.- ¿Qué tal la Academia?

-Mejor, bueno… no mucho.- respondió Tsurugi algo apenado.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Yuuichi preocupado por su hermano menor. Kyosuke negó con la cabeza.

-Ha llegado mucha gente nueva, lo que significa que la gente antigua que no sea necesaria se tendrá que ir.- dijo Tsurugi tras ver a su hermano.- No quiero salir de allí. La música… es lo único que tengo.

-Lo que tenemos.- corrigió Yuuichi.- Pero, no quiero que sea una presión para ti.

-Hermano…- dijo Kyosuke sonriendo. Yuuichi le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?

Yuuichi bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno… Los doctores dicen que si me sigo esforzando podré volver a caminar. Sin embargo… no veo mejora alguna.- dijo el mayor de los Tsurugi tras sonreír apenado.- Ya… uno nunca verá las mejoras, ¿no? Siempre el resto trata de verlo de una forma positiva…

-Hermano, no digas eso.- dijo Kyosuke tras sentarse junto a él.- Puede que las mejoras no se noten, pero tarde o temprano… Podrás volver a caminar. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Kyosuke. En serio te agradezco todo tu apoyo, hermano.- agradeció profundamente su hermano. Tsurugi sonrió.- Vaya, ya son las cinco. Las horas de las visitas han terminado.

-Anda, puedo quedarme un poco más aún…- intento convencerle Tsurugi. Yuuichi rió.

-Vamos, de seguro tienes deberes.- dijo el mayor. Tsurugi apartó la mirada.

-C-Claro que no.

Mintió. En la guerra, el amor, y ver a su hermano todo se valía, ¿no?

-Kyosuke.- regañó Yuuichi.- Si me lo dices viendo al suelo… Tranquilo, no es como si me fuese a sentir mal.

Tsurugi lo miró, levantándose. Ya sabía que debía ponerse en marcha.

-Adelante. Y buena suerte.- le deseó su hermano mayor. Tsurugi asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Poco después, salió del hospital.

-No lo entiendes…- dijo en un débil susurro el chico.- Es mi culpa que estés en ese estado…

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía impotente al saber que por un estúpido accidente que él había causado hace años, su hermano había perdido movilidad en sus dos piernas. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, que le indicaba sus ansias de llorar.

Pero, no podía. Debía ser fuerte, y tener el coraje suficiente para ver a su hermana día a día después de lo que le había hecho.

Cruzó el semáforo del hospital, para dirigirse a la plaza, un lugar en el que pocos de sus compañeros iban, y por ende, un lugar en el que nadie lo vería llorar… si es que lo hacía.

Al frente, en uno de los banquillos, bajo a la sombra de un árbol, estaba Tenma. Sentado y triste. Se veía solo.

-Vaya…- dijo el de tez pálida tras llevarse una mano a la cara.- Debo estar loco… ¿arrepentirme de haberle gritado? ¿Qué a caso me he vuelto más sentimental o qué?

El chico se dirigió a un puesto de helados, el cual siempre estaba abierto, a la hora que fuese. Allí, una amable chica de cabello rubio lo atendió.

-Kyosuke-kun, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.- dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Luna-san…- dijo Tsurugi volteándose.- Sí, cómo no estarlo…

-Bueno… Si te sientes mal, recuerda que siempre contaras con mi apoyo.- le dijo la chica alentándolo.- Los conozco a ambos desde que son niños. ¿Es por Yuuichi-kun, quizás?

-Sí, haz dado en el blanco.- afirmó el de pelo azul. Luna sonrió.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece un helado?- preguntó la rubia sonriéndole y sirviéndole uno. El chico lo miró dudoso, hasta que finalmente aceptó.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Ahora, vamos a sentarnos al banco.- dijo la mujer tras salir del puesto y avanzar.

-N-No creo que sea una buena idea.- el muchacho vio a Tenma que aún seguía allí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo fijamente. Tsurugi suspiró.

-H-Hay alguien más.

-Ya veo…- dijo volteándose y viendo al chico de cabello café claro. Sonrió y se acercó a él, con una amable sonrisa.

Tsurugi sudó frío. ¿Es que a caso ella estaba loca? ¡Era Tenma! ¡Si lo veía estaba muerto! Podía considerarse la próxima persona humillada en toda la Academia después del pianista.

-Disculpa…- dijo la mujer sonriendo.- ¿Podrías hacer un espacio para nosotros? Debo hablar con alguien, y él… bueno, es un poco tímido.

-Oh, comprendo.- dijo Tenma tras levantarse y dedicarle una sonrisa a Luna.- Disculpe las molestias.

-No te preocupes, gracias por comprender.- dijo la mujer tras voltearse hacia Tsurugi.- ¡Tsurugi-kun!

El de pelo azul apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿T-Tsurugi?- preguntó Tenma antes de irse y viendo al de pelo azul lamentándose mientras iba al banquillo.

-¿Eh?- Luna los miró a ambos.- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Vamos a la misma Academia, pero no somos amigos.- gruñó el menor de los Tsurugi. Tenma bajó la cabeza triste. Tsurugi no pudo evitar verlo, por lo que suspiró.- S-Somos compañeros, nada más.

Tenma lo miró fijamente. Algo triste.

-Y-Yo ya me iba.- dijo el chico tras voltearse y caminar.

Luna miró fijamente a Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi-kun, creo que fuiste muy duro con él.- dijo la mujer preocupada.- ¿Era tu amigo?

-Es un chico muy pesado. Se pasa el día intentando saber cosas sobre mí. Parece un auténtico psicópata.- se quejó Kyosuke.

-Y… ¿no has considerado el hecho de que a Tenma-kun puedas… gustarle?

Tsurugi abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó sonrojado a más no poder.

-Quizás por eso te sigue.- dijo Luna sonriendo. Tsurugi se puso en frente de ella, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

-¡NO! ¡EL ES HOMBRE, Y YO TAMBIÉN!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?

-Digo, no tiene por qué estar mal algo así.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Tsurugi suspiró cansadamente.

-No lo comprendes.- dijo Kyosuke molesto.- Si mi hermano me viera salir con otro chico, ¿qué pensaría?

-Yuuichi-kun es una gran persona. Estoy segura de que no le vería nada malo en que dos chicos estén juntos.

-Luna-san, ¿tú estarías con otra mujer?

-¿Y-Yo?- preguntó la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.- K-Kyosuke-kun, ¿qué cosas dices? Yo ya estoy casada con Fusuuke-kun, no podría…

-Es lo mismo.- dijo el chico avergonzado.- A-Además… la simple idea para mí es repugnante.

-¿Quién sabe?- preguntó Luna sonriendo.- ¿Eres homosexual?

-¡LUNA-SAN!- exclamó el chico rojo a más no poder.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la gente en esos días?, se preguntó Tsurugi mentalmente.

-Tan sólo era una pregunta.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas!

-Entonces, ¿por qué te pone nervioso tener a Tenma-kun cerca?- preguntó Luna dando en el clavo.

Tsurugi bajó la mirada, nervioso. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Era por eso…?

¿Él estaba… enamorado de T-Tenma?

...

-N-No es posible…- marmulló Kyosuke.

-Quizás te gusta Tenma-kun, y ni si quiera le has dado una oportunidad.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-N-No es eso…- dijo Tsurugi tras ver a Luna.- E-Es… ¡Tú sabes tratar con las personas! Yo no sé hacerlo. Para mí… es complicado sociabilizar.

-Uhm…- la mujer miró el cielo unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.- Bien, entonces, ¡yo te ayudaré a sociabilizar!

-¿T-Tú?

-¡Claro!- exclamó la mujer entusiasta.- Así que, para empezar, mañana vendrás a ayudarme con la tienda.

-¿YO?

-¿Quieres descubrir lo que realmente sientes por Tenma-kun?- preguntó la mujer.

Kyosuke estaba confundido. Y tan sólo había una forma de descubrir que sentía por "el chico ese".

-V-Vale.- aceptó el chico finalmente. Luna sonrió.- Pero que conste que sólo lo hago porque tú lo dices, no porque realmente me guste Tenma.

-Con eso me basta.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente había llegado.<p>

Kirino se hallaba junto a Shindou, conversando, mientras que el resto escuchaba atentamente la conversación que establecían, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-¡Yuju!- exclamó Hamano yendo hasta donde estaba Kirino.- ¡Hoy es un gran día!

-¿Día de pesca?- preguntó Ranmaru viendo a su amigo de tez morena. El chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y entonces?

-¡Jugaremos fútbol!- exclamó el chico sonriendo.- Minamisawa ha conseguido un campo para practicar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el de pelo rosa volteándose. Minamisawa asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, mi hermano mayor lo ha conseguido. Por desgracia, sólo puedo llevar a cinco personas conmigo.- dijo el de pelo morado.

-Ya veo.- contestó Kirino.- De todas formas, hoy tenía planes…

-¿Planes?- preguntaron Hamano y Minamisawa acercándosele con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.- ¿Con… "Taku~chan"?

-¡Y-YO NO LO LLAMO ASÍ!- exclamó el de ojos turquesa más que avergonzado.

-Claro que sí~ - canturrearon ambos riendo. Kurama golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.

-Compórtense. A Kirino-kun le gustan las chicas.- lo defendió el de pelo celeste. Kirino asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Gracias, Kurama.

-No es nada.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Kirino-kun.- dijo Akane acercándose a su amigo de la infancia.- Te ha crecido mucho el cabello.

Kirino lo pensó un poco. No se lo había cortado y resultaba bastante incómodo llevarlo suelto. Sin embargo… al amarrárselo no era mucho problema.

-Es cierto.- dijo Kirino.- Supongo que no me lo corté… pensando en ti, Akane-chan.

-¿En mí?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Claro.- asintió con la cabeza el chico.- Cuando éramos pequeños te encantaba mi pelo, y me pediste que me lo dejara crecer para que pudieras peinarlo.

-¡Oh, claro! Ahora lo recuerdo.- dijo la chica sonriente.- Un día te hice coletas, y desde entonces nunca más te las quitaste.

-Aww~ - dijeron los del fondo molestando a Kirino.

-¡Ya cierren la boca!

-¿Akane y tú eran amigos solamente?- preguntó Minamisawa. Kirino se sonrojó.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-Pues, no sé… se ven grandes amigos. ¿No es así, Shindou?- preguntó Kurama. El chico no respondió.

Shindou estaba realmente raro. Con el único que había conversado era con Kirino, pero se limitaba a eso. Mantenía distancia con el resto.

La razón era simple, pero difusa para los demás.

El resto de los chicos fue a sus puestos. Kirino miró a Takuto cabizbajo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.

-Sí…- contestó el chico en voz baja. Luego, miró a Ranmaru a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos maravillosos, de un color turquesa vivo, que transmitía lo justo y preciso, cada emoción y sentimiento de Kirino.

Shindou suspiró. No sabía que era ese confuso sentimiento en su interior.

Al estar con él su corazón latía a mil por hora, y un inconfundible calor lo invadía por completo. Era tan agradable… tan cómodo estar con él. Se sentía protegido.

Sin embargo, Kirino no parecía corresponder a ese sentimiento, o eso al menos creía él. El día anterior, cuando se habían abrazado… ¿él lo había rechazado?

Y la opresión en el pecho del chico volvió otra vez, un dolor realmente insoportable, pero que debía aguantar en frente de sus compañeros.

-Por cierto, Shindou…- dijo Kirino viendo a su compañero.- ¿Te gustaría que hoy saliéramos al parque?

-¿Al parque?- preguntó el pianista.

-Bueno… sí.- contestó.- Me parece un buen lugar para poder pensar en la canción para nuestro proyecto.

-Si tú estarás cómodo, entonces yo también. Por mi no hay problema.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces está decidido.- Ranmaru sonrió.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se reunieron en una mesa para la hora del receso. Shindou se había quedado esta ocasión con Tenma y Shinsuke, quienes le habían invitado cordialmente a almorzar junto a ellos. Sin embargo, había un hecho que le incomodaba bastante a Kirino.<p>

Kariya estaba descaradamente cerca de Shindou.

¿Qué a caso, además de haber sido un maldito canalla, tenía que seguir molestándolo?

-Ahora que Shindou no está aquí… podremos hablar seriamente.- dijo Minamisawa sentándose junto a él.

-Exacto.- afirmó Hamano sentándose al otro lado de Ranmaru. El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Sobre…?

-Sobre Takuto Shindou.- dijeron al unísono.

-¿S-Shindou?- preguntó el de pelo rosa.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque está claro que te gusta.- dijo Minamisawa sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta Shindou, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo admitas.- se cruzó de brazos Hamano. Kirino los miró a ambos.

-Pierden su tiempo.- sonrió Kirino.- Jamás voy a admitir algo que no es cierto.

-Kirino…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo enfadados.

-No me gusta Shindou.- dijo el muchacho de pelo rosa.

-Por favor, lo miras todo el día. Desde que vino a la escuela se devuelven juntos a casa, y pasan toda la tarde hablando, sobre ni dios sabe qué.- replicó Hamano.- Alguna conexión debe haber… Se besaron… o abrazaron…

-C-Claro que no…- dijo Kirino sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas entonces?- preguntó Minamisawa.

-¡No estoy sonrojado!- exclamó el chico llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡YA BASTA!- exclamó Midori acercándose a la mesa y golpeando a Kirino y Hamano en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele!- se quejó Hamano.

-Las cosas son simples.- dijo Midori tras ver a Kirino.- Si a él le gusta Shindou, pues que vaya y le diga. De todas formas, si le gusta y no le dice a tiempo… él lo perderá.

-Midori…- dijo el de pelo rosa mirándola fijamente.

-Ahora, vámonos. Que piense.- dijo la chica tras arrastrar, literalmente, a ambos muchachos hasta a otra mesa.

Kirino miró fijamente la mesa.

¿Sería cierto lo que todos decían? ¿A caso… le gustaba Shindou?

Movió la cabeza lado a lado. No podía ser.

Una relación entre hombres era tan repugnante. Era lo más repugnante que había visto jamás…

Un horrible recuerdo le vino a la mente. El chico se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al baño.

Un extraño escalofrío le dio al llegar. Cerró la puerta y acto seguido se miró al espejo. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y tenía la respiración agitada, seguramente debido a la velocidad con la que había ido al baño.

No se sentía bien. Se derrumbaría en cualquier minuto, hasta quizás se desmayaría, como muchas veces le había pasado.

Sin embargo, su suerte había cambiado drásticamente al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

-¡Sempai!

Los ojos de Kirino se fruncieron al escuchar esa maldita frasecita que estaría, probablemente, rondando toda la tarde en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Kirino a duras penas. Se apoyó en el lavadero. El otro chico ni se inmutó.- ¡Kariya!

-Jeje.- el chico rió.

¡Quería golpearlo! ¡Que diera gracias a que estaba a punto de desmayarse! De lo contrario…

-Es tan estúpido, sempai.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿No es obvio?- Kariya se acercó a Kirino, acorralándolo lentamente contra la pared.

-Tú… ¡algo te planeas hacer con Shindou!

Kariya rió.

-Que ingenuo.- comentó el de pelo celeste.- ¿En verdad crees que pretendo algo con el pianista?

-¿Qué…?- Kariya acercó su rostro mucho más al de Kirino, dejando una distancia de apenas centímetros entre ellos. Se acercó al oído del de pelo rosa y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¡A-Ah!

-¿Te gusta… sempai?

Kirino se quedó helado. El más asqueroso recuerdo que tenía le volvió a la mente nuevamente. El chico de pelo rosa sintió que empezaba a temblar involuntariamente, y una fría corriente de aire chocó contra su espalda, a pesar de que había un calor insoportable en el ambiente.

-A quien realmente quiero… es a ti, Kirino Ranmaru.- dijo Kariya tras sonreír y alejarse del chico. Luego, salió del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a un atónito Ranmaru allí dentro. El chico de cabello rosa se sentó en el suelo, intentando calmarse, y poco después abrazó sus rodillas.

Tenía miedo. Miedo, como nunca había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Una sola pregunta era la que rondaba por su cabeza en ese minuto.

¿Qué era lo que quería Kariya Masaki de él…?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo sé, esto dio un giro drástico! <strong>

**Mido-chan: Y eso que ni si quiera han leído el próximo capítulo. Es completamente dramático...**

**Cami-chan: Sin drama, no hay fic... Anque quizás me pasé un poquito con el pasado de Kirino.**

**Todos: ¿Un "poquito"? ¬ ¬**

**Cami-chan: Vale, me pasé mucho. Pero, ¡lo necesito para el futuro del fic!**

**Mido-chan: Por cierto, Tsurugi no ha vuelto... **

**Cami-chan: Tranquilo, tenemos un trato. El aceptará el yaoi.**

**Todos: ¿En serio? o . o**

**Cami-chan: ¡Claro! Dijo que mientras el no apareciera más en los comentarios finales, todo estaba bien.**

**Mido-chan: Bien. hicos, el próximo capítulo es dramático... y quizás fuerte. **

**Cami-chan: Sí. Y NO PIENSEN MAL. No hay lemon - . - '''**

**Mido-chan: Ya quisieran el lemon ¬ w ¬**

**Cami-chan: ¿Y tú no? "Hiro-chan"**

**Mido-chan: ¡N-No! o/o**

**Cami-chan: Sí, como no... Bien, chicos, gracias por leer! ^^**

**Mido-chan: ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews! Comentar no cuesta nada ^ o ^**

**Ambos: Matta-ne! ^ w ^**


	5. Hace un mes

**Domo mina-san! ^^**

**Aquí el capítulo número cinco de esta historia ^^ Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han otorgado reviews, y a aquellos que leen esta historia también. Lamento mi tardanza, he estado ocupada...**

**Mido-chan: Con su novio ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Como no cierres la boca, te dejo sin Hiro-kun ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: NOO~**

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo V: Hace un mes…<p>

Todos salían de la escuela.

Kirino y Shindou se despidieron del resto de los chicos y se encaminaron al parque. El pianista le contaba acerca de Tenma y Shinsuke. Al parecer, habían compartido mucho en ese receso.

-¿Kariya no te dijo nada?- preguntó Kirino a su amigo. Shindou negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso se disculpo, y también se fue a disculpar contigo.- dijo Shindou.- Digo… a eso fue al baño.

-O-Oh…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kirino.

Genial. Kariya tenía a todos de su lado. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debía hacer?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Takuto. Kirino asintió con la cabeza.

-S-Sí.

-Me alegro. Bueno…- ambos se encontraban en el puente, del cual se obtenía una vista maravillosa.- Hermoso…

-Vamos, es por aquí.- le interrumpió Ranmaru tomándolo de la mano y corriendo hacia las escaleras, bajando y llegando a una cancha de fútbol.

Shindou se quedó observando bien. Una cancha de fútbol… y un río al lado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el de cabello castaño. Kirino lo miró confundido.

-¿Nunca habías venido?- preguntó el otro.

-No. Mis padres… no me dejan salir de la mansión, y Sebastian tampoco.- dijo el chico. Kirino sonrió.

-Bien, pues te presento a la Rivera del Río.

-¿Rivera del Río?

-Así se llama.- afirmó Ranmaru. Luego suspiró.- Aquí jugábamos con Hinata cuando éramos más pequeños. Mamá nos traía de vez en cuando…

-Ya veo. Es por eso que este lugar es tan especial para ti, ¿no?- dijo Shindou. Kirino asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es.- afirmó el muchacho. Ambos sentaron en la cuesta.

El pasto era suave, y daba la sensación de estar sentado en una suave almohada. Era tal como Kirino la recordaba.

-Bien, hay que pensar en una canción.- dijo Kirino.

-C-Claro…- contestó Shindou no muy convencido.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kirino.

Shindou no respondió. Aún seguía pensando en lo mismo. Sin embargo… si no le preguntaba ahora a Kirino, jamás lo sabría. Era su oportunidad.

-Kirino…- el chico bajó la mirada.- Ayer, cuando estábamos en tu casa… e-estábamos abrazados… y… ¿q-qué sentiste?

-¿Qué sentí?- preguntó Kirino sonrojado.- Nada.

-¿Nada…?

El pianista sintió como su corazón recibía una invisible, pero dolorosa estaca.

-Ya veo.- el chico de ojos carmesí se levantó y tomó su bolso.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kirino preocupado.

-A casa, lo siento.- se disculpó Shindou mientras que emprendía su camino. Kirino se levanto y lo tomó de un hombro, impidiéndole irse.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Kirino.

-¡Suéltame, Ranmaru!- exclamó el pianista en un tono que claramente declaraba molestia. Kirino negó con la cabeza.- ¡Ranma-

-¡No sigas huyendo!- exclamó el de pelo rosa. Takuto se detuvo.

Tenía razón. Estaba huyendo. Tan sólo era un cobarde.

Shindou se sentó en el pasto, y al poco rato Ranmaru hizo lo mismo. Hubo silencio, por un largo rato.

-Kirino… ¿no sentiste nada?- volvió a insistir Shindou.

-S-Shindou…- Kirino desvió la mirada, triste.

-¿Por qué crees que está mal?- preguntó Shindou. Kirino lo miró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que dos hombres se abracen, que se besen… que dos personas del mismo género mantengan una relación.- dijo Shindou.- ¿A caso es malo?

-No es normal.- respondió rápidamente Kirino.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pianista.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo no lo hace?

-Porque la sociedad lo dice.

-¿Y tú te guías por lo que la sociedad dice?- preguntó Shindou divertido. Kirino se avergonzó.

-Shindou… siempre será igual. Dos hombres no pueden estar juntos.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué crees que es diferente?

-¡Porque lo es!

-Kirino…- Shindou tomó la mano del de pelo rosa, pero este la apartó de inmediato.

-N-No… no hagas eso.- dijo el chico nervioso.- Por favor, Shindou, te lo ruego… no me trates como algo más que un amigo.

Shindou miró que el de ojos turquesa empezaba a temblar. ¿Estaba… asustado? ¿Pero de qué?

-Y-Yo… yo no p-puedo…- sentenció el de pelo rosa finalmente. El chico escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras que las abrazaba.

Shindou acarició dulcemente la espalda de Ranmaru. Parecía bastante asustado, sin embargo… no se atrevía a abrazarlo. ¿Y si estaba mal?

-Shindou… creo que es hora de decirte la verdad.- dijo Kirino levantando el rostro y viendo al horizonte.- C-Creo que es hora… de que sepas la verdadera razón por la cual no puedo aceptar una relación así…

Takuto lo miró fijamente. Kirino estaba llorando. Sollozó un par de veces.

-Esto es muy difícil para mí… y espero que logres entenderlo.- comentó Kirino sacándose la chaqueta de la Academia y recogiendo su camisa, mostrando los moretones.- S-Shindou… hace dos semanas…

-¿L-Lo de tu padre?- preguntó Shindou.- ¿Volvió a hacerlo?

-S-Shindou… mi padre no me golpeó por defender a mi madre, solamente…- dijo Kirino.- Mi padre… él intento abusar de mí.

Shindou abrió los ojos de par en par, y observó como su amigo estallaba en llanto. Lo abrazó, sin duda alguna. Jamás lo había visto tan mal. Y no era para menos. Takuto no creía lo que había escuchado.

-¿T-Tu padre? Pero…

-Y-Yo… no había h-hecho nada…- dijo entre sollozos el de pelo rosa.- D-Dijo que si… s-si llegaba a decirle a alguien, mamá…

-¿Te amenazó?- preguntó Shindou preocupado.

-S-Shindou…

-¿Te amenazó? Dímelo, sin miedo.- dijo el de pelo castaño seriamente mientras que seguía abrazándolo.

-S-Sí.- contestó Ranmaru sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Hinata lo sabe?

-…no…

-Ranmaru…- Shindou lo miró, fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Alcanzo a abusar de ti…?

-Sí…- contestó Ranmaru con asco.

-Ranmaru, tranquilo.- terminó de decir Shindou tras abrazarlo.- Todo estará bien…

-¿Q-Qué hago…?- preguntó el de pelo rosa aferrándose a Shindou.- S-Si le digo a Hinata, ella lo denunciará, y si a-alguien más se entera… E-El volverá por mí, y va a hacerlo otra vez…

-No.- dijo Shindou seriamente.- No lo hará más.

El de pelo castaño sacó su celular y marcó un número rápidamente.

-¿Shindou…?

El de pelo castaño ignoró a Ranmaru.

_-¿Señorito? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

-Sebastian, me alegra que seas tú.- dijo Shindou suspirando aliviado.- ¿Puedes venir por mí y Kirino? Estaremos esperando en el puente. Es algo sumamente importante y urgente, Sebastian.

_-Voy en camino. En cinco minutos más estaré allá._

-Cuento con tu eficacia.- dijo Shindou, y escuchó como el mayordomo cortó la línea telefónica. A los segundos, hizo lo mismo.

-S-Shindou, no lo hagas.- dijo Kirino asustado.

-Kirino, si no lo hacemos… entonces corres más riesgo de que tu padre pueda volver a hacer algo así.- dijo Takuto preocupado.

-S-Sí, tienes razón.- asintió con la cabeza Ranmaru tras suspirar para tranquilizarse.

-Pero…- Shindou miró a Ranmaru, que seguía abrazado a él.- No lo comprendo… ¿en qué momento lo hizo?

-Cuando mamá estaba trabajando…- dijo Kirino recordando lo sucedido.- R-Recuerdo que entró a mi habitación y cerró la puerta. Y entonces… p-pasó.

-O-Ok, no quiero que lo recuerdes más.- dijo Shindou.- Tan sólo… bórralo de tu memoria, ¿sí?

-Claro.- contestó Kirino esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Te lo agradezco…

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer después de que tú… bueno, me aceptaste.- sonrió el pianista.

El de cabello castaño se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Kirino, quien la aceptó gustosamente.

Ambos subieron la cuesta y esperaron en el puente. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que aún seguían abrazados. Les parecía tan cálida aquella sensación, que sus devastes anteriores poco importaban.

La limosina no tardó en aparecer. Sebastian bajó del auto y miró a ambos chicos. Kirino estaba pálido, y Shindou, su joven amo, preocupado.

-Lamento haber tardado.- dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Shindou subiendo al auto junto a Kirino.

La limosina se puso en marcha, y no hubo nada más que silencio.

Kirino miraba a la nada. ¿Había estado bien decirle a Shindou la verdad? Esperaba a que hubiese sido lo correcto, de lo contrario… aquel hombre, que desgraciadamente tomaba el rol de su "padre", volvería para hacerlo infeliz nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es realmente indignante!- exclamó Hinata paseándose de un lado a otro.<p>

Poco después de haber llegado a la mansión, Shindou le había relatado a Sebastian lo ocurrido. El mayordomo había optado por llamar a la hermana de Kirino.

Una vez que la chica había llegado, Kirino había estado obligado a decirle la verdad. Y para mala suerte del muchacho… no lo había tomado bien.

-¡Lo denunciaré! Lo meteré a la cárcel y morirá podrido en ese lugar.- decía la chica sin dejar de pasearse.

-Señorita…- dijo Sebastian, mas no pudo lograr su cometido, Hinata seguía caminando.

-Hermana…- dijo Kirino tras botar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-¡Ese bastardo me las pagara! Maldito degenerado.- maldijo la chica. Luego miró a Kirino furiosa.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-…- Ranmaru no respondió.

-Ay, mi dios…- dijo la chica.- ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste eso? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

-N-No…

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó la chica mirando a Ranmaru. El de pelo rosa empezó a desesperarse.

-¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijera? ¿C-Crees… que para mí es fácil todo esto?

-¿Y crees que para mí lo es?

-Señorita Kirino, ¿un vaso de agua?- ofreció Sebastian.

-No, gracias.- dijo la chica. Luego miró nuevamente a su hermano.- Tendremos una seria conversación acerca de esto.

-Hermana…

-Señorita, demos un paseo.- dijo Sebastian tomando la mano de Hinata y caminando hacia la puerta de la salida.

-Sí…- dijo la chica intentando calmarse.- Necesito aire…

-Le aseguro que nuestras rosas la confortaran a los minutos, señorita. Ahora si me permite…- dijo el hombre tras abrir la puerta y salir junto a ella.

Kirino se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para decirle algo así a Shindou? Ahora sí que habría problemas. Nada podría salvarlo esta vez… Otra vez pasaría lo mismo.

Shindou lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tranquilo… encontraremos la solución.- dijo Takuto intentando alentar a su amigo. El de pelo rosa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, inseguro de todo lo que pasaba.

-Shindou…- dijo Kirino involuntariamente abrazándose a él.- Kariya no se disculpó conmigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el muchacho mirándole fijamente.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-¿No es obvio?- Kariya se acercó a Kirino, acorralándolo lentamente contra la pared._

_-Tú… ¡algo te planeas hacer con Shindou!_

_Kariya rió._

_-Que ingenuo.- comentó el de pelo celeste.- ¿En verdad crees que pretendo algo con el pianista?_

_-¿Qué…?- Kariya acercó su rostro mucho más al de Kirino, dejando una distancia de apenas centímetros entre ellos. Se acercó al oído del de pelo rosa y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¡A-Ah! _

_-¿Te gusta… sempai?_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Ese maldito infeliz…- dijo el pianista apretando los puños. Kirino recordó la escena.

Se percató de lo cerca que estaban con Shindou y se separó bruscamente de él.

-D-Disculpa, no te quería incomodar.- Shindou se acomodó un poco más distanciado del de pelo rosa.

Hubo silencio.

-Shindou… me siento mal.- dijo Kirino al sentir como un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo acompañaba.

-¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza… y… m-me siento mareado.- dijo el chico tras mirar el suelo de forma borrosa.

-Vamos, acomódate en el sillón.- invitó el pianista. Kirino se recostó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse. Había pasado un mal rato, y eso claramente lo había afectado.- Tú solo relájate.

-S-Sí…- contestó el de pelo rosa nervioso.

Shindou se sentó a su lado. Observó fijamente al chico, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ya lo había hablado con Sebastian. Era normal, ¿no?

_*Flashback*_

_Shindou se hallaba en su cuarto, leyendo un curioso libro de música._

_Se sintió el tocar de la puerta un par de veces._

_-Adelante.- dijo Shindou sabiendo de quién se trataba._

_-Joven señorito, he venido a desearles las buenas noches.- dijo Sebastian sonriendo.- ¿Se le ofrece algo, antes de dormir?_

_-No, muchas gracias, Sebastian._

_-Está bien. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.- dijo Sebastian volteándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_Shindou lo miró pensativo, hasta que finalmente decidió preguntar._

_-Sebastian._

_-¿Sí, señorito?- preguntó el mayordomo volteándose._

_-T-Tengo una pregunta…- dijo el chico sonrojándose. Sebastian lo miro, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Adelante, señorito. Puede preguntar lo que usted desee.- dijo el hombre. Shindou asintió con la cabeza y suspiró._

_-Bien…- dijo el chico nervioso.- ¿Los hombres… pueden amarse?_

_-Los hombres pueden amar, es efectivo._

_-Lo sé, pero… ¿amarse, mutuamente? Es decir… ¿es correcto que dos hombres se amen?_

_Sebastian lo miró algo confundido ante la pregunta._

_-Así que… por eso ha estado tan pensativo estos días.- dijo el hombre. Luego asintió con la cabeza.- Dos hombres pueden amarse mutuamente. No hay problema en eso._

_-Ya veo…- dijo Shindou suspirando, quizás aliviado._

_-Bien, y si me permite usted una pregunta a mí… ¿podría preguntar quién es el joven afortunado?- preguntó Sebastian. Shindou se sonrojó y luego sonrió nerviosamente._

_-K-Kirino Ranmaru.- contestó el chico._

_-Sin duda una gran elección, señorito.- dijo el hombre tras salir de la habitación.- Bueno, espero que pase una buena noche._

_-Igualmente._

_-Buenas noches, señorito._

_-Buenas noches, Sebastian._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Así que estaba bien.

Miró a Kirino, tan apacible, tan tranquilo…

Involuntariamente se acercó más a él, y de igual forma llevó una de sus manos al rostro del chico, acariciando sus mejillas de forma dulce. Takuto esperó el regaño de su amigo, sin embargo, este no vino nunca.

¿Eso significaba a caso…?

El de pelo castaño se acercó al rostro de Kirino… quedaron ambos muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Takuto observó como los ojos del de pelo rosa se abrían lentamente. El pianista delineó con la yema de sus dedos los labios del violinista, quien solo sonrió un poco.

-Tu sonrisa… es hermosa.- dijo el chico. Kirino se sonrojó.

Takuto le dio miles de vueltas al asunto. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Y si él no lo aceptaba? ¿Era realmente lo correcto…?

Y siguiendo el famoso dicho de "hay que probar para ver", el chico de cabello castaño se aventuró en los labios del otro joven, sintiendo su dulce sabor.

Kirino se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero a poco a poco se fue relajando, acostumbrándose… y finalmente correspondiéndose a esa pequeña muestra de afecto.

Shindou se separó, preocupado por Kirino y su reacción. Sin embargo, el de pelo rosa lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó a él, para besarlo ahora él. Shindou se sorprendió, pero estaba demasiado ocupado correspondiendo aquel beso como para decir cualquier cosa.

Lo había comprobado. Los labios de Shindou eran, sin duda alguna, el más dulce manjar que había probado. Sabían a caramelo, mientras que los suyos a fresas.

Una vez que se separaron, se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¿Es a caso esto un sueño…?- preguntó Shindou. Kirino negó con la cabeza.- Kirino… Te amo.

-Shindou, yo…- el chico no sabía que decir. Luego se sonrojó.- Y-Yo… creo que también te amo.

-Kirino…- Shindou se recostó suavemente sobre el chico de cabello rosa y volvió a besarlo. Kirino se sonrojó a más no poder.

¿Sería posible… que en una semana se hubiese enamorado de Takuto Shindou?

* * *

><p>El parque estaba bastante vacío. Tsurugi pasaba por allí, luego de haber ido al hospital. Tenía una promesa con Luna, y no podía fallar…<p>

¡Debía comprobarle a Luna que él no era ningún marica!

Aunque el hecho de ir junto a ella a vender helados… quizás decía lo contrario.

El chico llegó a la heladería, donde Luna hablaba con un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos grises. La joven parecía bastante asombrada… o molesta, porque de lo contrario no estaría regañándolo…

Pero, ¿por qué?

Tsurugi se acercó a la heladería, para saber si todo estaba bien.

-Luna-san…- dijo el muchacho algo preocupado. El extraño que hablaba con Luna sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se iba.

-Bien, Luna-chan, me alegra haberte visto.- dijo el hombre caminando hacia otra dirección.- Espero que estés bien.

-S-Sí… Gracias...- se despidió la chica. Luego miró a Tsurugi.

-¡No lo digas! Ella no podrá perdonarme.- dijo el hombre apenado mientras se iba.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó el menor de los Tsurugi curioso. Luna suspiró.

-N-No importa…- dijo Luna intentando evadir el tema. Tsurugi se rindió de inmediato. Después de todo, no valdría la pena seguir preguntando si ella no iba a responderle.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayude a descubrir lo que siento por Tenma?- cuestionó Tsurugi. Luna lo miró fijamente, hasta sonreír.

-Esto te hará reflexionar, Tsurugi-kun.

-¿Es una especie de castigo?

-No, es como… una terapia.

-¿Terapia? ¡¿Yo con terapia?

-Tsurugi-kun, "terapia" no significa estar "loco".- dijo Luna.- Yo iba a terapia.

"Ya veo porque…" pensó el de pelo azul.

-Ahora… dime, ¿qué sientes por Tenma cuando lo ves?- preguntó la joven. Tsurugi desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé.- dijo rápidamente.

Ninguna palabra iba a salir de su boca.

-Tsurugi-kun, si no pones de tu parte, entonces jamás lo sabrás…- dijo Luna intentando convencerlo.

Tsurugi suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Otra vez…- dijo la joven sonriendo.- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de Tenma-kun?

-Repulsión, rechazo, odio, asco, ganas de matar su maldito e infeliz optimismo.

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de Luna. Sin duda, esa sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

><p>-S-Shindou, n-no…- el de pelo rosa estaba siendo besado constantemente por el de pelo castaño, quien parecía estar disfrutando más que nunca el estar con Kirino.- S-Si mi hermana llega a entrar…<p>

-No te preocupes por ella…- dijo Shindou. Luego lo pensó un poco.

¿No estaría yendo demasiado lejos para ser el primer día…?

El pianista se separó del de pelo rosa, con la respiración agitada, aunque no se comparaba con la de Kirino, quien realmente se hallaba con la respiración dificultosa.

Tras un rato, ambos actuaron como si nada.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu hermana?- preguntó Shindou.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Kirino. Shindou bajó la vista sonrojado.

-S-Sobre nosotros.- contestó el de pelo castaño. Kirino adquirió un leve sonrojo, al igual que el de su… ¿amigo?

-S-Shindou… yo…- Ranmaru no tenía las cosas claras aún.- Estoy confundido… Por favor, dame tiempo para pensar.

Shindou asintió con la cabeza. Entendía a la perfección a qué se refería Ranmaru. Sintió como su corazón iba aumentando su ritmo.

Presentía que algo malo sucedería, y fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Hinata y Sebastian miraron a ambos chicos, que seguían abrazados. Hinata suspiró y luego miró a Ranmaru.

-Nos vamos a casa. Debemos conversar.- dijo la albina. Kirino y Shindou asintieron con la cabeza, y sin pensarlo, siguieron a Hinata hasta la puerta de la mansión mientras que Sebastian los escoltaba a los tres.

Una vez que llegaron, los dos músicos intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien, hasta luego…- dijo Kirino. Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarnos.- dijo Shindou. Hinata sonrió.

-Gracias.- agradeció la chica. Ambos hermanos se fueron rumbo a casa.

* * *

><p>Hinata cerró la puerta de la casa, mientras que Kirino cerraba los ojos al escuchar el fuerte portazo que había dado la albina. El violinista se dio el cometido de subir rápidamente las escaleras.<p>

-¡A la sala de estar!

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de cumplirlo. Tendría que enfrentar a Hinata, de todos modos.

Ranmaru, al igual que criminal que llevan a la horca, se sentó en el sofá. Luego, observó a su hermana mayor, parada en frente suyo autoritariamente.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que te hizo…- dijo Hinata seriamente. Kirino desvió la mirada.

-…- no respondió.

¿Qué le iba a contestar? ¡Habían abusado de él! ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

-¡Kirino!

-¡Ya lo sabes!- exclamó el chico.

-No puedo creer que me hallas mentido.- dijo su hermana con clara molestia.

-No puedo creer que te lo hayas tomado así.- contestó el de pelo rosa con la misma molestia que su hermana.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

-¿No te hizo nada más?- preguntó Hinata. Kirino negó con la cabeza. La chica suspiró cansada y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kirino rápidamente. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.- Bien…

Ranmaru subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo arrepentido.

"¿Qué he hecho…?" se preguntó mentalmente.

¡Había dicho la verdad!

¿Qué pasaría con su familia? ¿Con su madre, o con la misma Hinata? Si tenía suerte, entonces atraparían al degenerado de su padre y lo meterían a prisión.

Suspiró. Sería mejor pensar en eso. Luego, se le vino a la mente aquel apasionado momento que había tenido con Shindou, y la confesión de éste. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? El mismo se había jurado no estar con un hombre jamás. Tenía suficiente con que lo apodaran de marimacho y mariquita para estar soportando las constantes burlas que harían sus compañeros al saber su opción sexual.

¿Por qué había tanta discriminación en aquel mundo? ¿Por qué los homosexuales eran solamente aceptados y ya?

-No es tan simple…- se contestó el mismo.- Yo mismo lo dije.

_Somos dos hombres, eso no es bien visto hoy en día._

_Dos chicos no pueden estar juntos._

Kirino llevo la palma de su mano a la frente.

¿Cómo no pensaba antes de decir las cosas? ¡Ahora Shindou estaba esperando una respuesta concreta! Y él, el idiota… pensando en si dos hombres se veían bien juntos.

¡Claro que estaba bien!

Ya había tomado una decisión, y sin duda, se la haría saber a Shindou al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cami-chan: ¡Lo sé! Pero debo hacer que Kirino sufra. Si no sufre, no hay trama.<strong>

**Mido-chan: Yo estoy esperando la parte de la trama en la que nos pones a Hiro-kun y yo juntos / / **

**Cami-chan (ve a la productora): ¿No le han dicho aún...? o . o **

**Todos (niegan con la cabeza)**

**Cami-chan: E-Este...**

**Mido-chan: ¿Cami-chan? o . o**

**Cami-chan: B-Bueno... Mido... Verás...**

**Mido-chan: ¿QUE LE HICISTE A HIRO-KUN?**

**Cami-chan: Nada, nada. Pero es que en el fic aún no están juntos.**

**Mido-chan: ¿Qué...? ¿Quieres decir... que estuve 10 años esperando casarme con él... para nada?**

**Cami-chan: ¡Bueno, chicos! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Mido-chan: CAMILA GONZALEZ, NO CAMBIES EL TEMA.**

**Cami-chan: ¡Kyaa, quitenme a Mido-chan de encima!**

**INTERROGANTES:**

**1) Lamento si han visto a Kirino como seme. La verdad es que no sabía si ponerle de uke o seme. Pero al parecer... todas lo quieren como uke xD Pues entonces, vale. Lo haré así ^^**

**2) ¿Creen que Kirino le revele sus sentimientos a Shindou? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! ^^**

**Matta-ne!**


End file.
